Użytkownik:Amity.Gala/Brudnopis
Dove Vilde '- Osobowość Dove jest dziewczyną niebywale tajemniczą, rzadko kiedy mówi na temat swojej osoby, przez co trudno ją rozgryźć. Zgrywa nieprzystępną, żyje w świadomości, że to uchroni ją przed wszelkimi nieprzyjemnościami powiązanymi z otoczeniem. Bywa nieufna w stosunku do innych uczniów, stara się do każdego podchodzić z dystansem i tylko nieliczni zdołali zdobyć jej zaufanie na tyle, aby mogła ich nazwać mianem swoich przyjaciół. Musi kogoś bardzo dobrze poznać, aby mieć pewność, że może mu się zwierzyć ze swoich problemów, czy sekretów. Jest małomówna, z reguły nie bierze udziału w konwersacjach, a jedynie stoi na uboczu i przysłuchuje się rozmowom innych, przez co dość często zostaje jej mylnie przypięta łatka nieśmiałej. Cechuje ją duża tolerancja w stosunku do związków homoseksualnych, odmiennych wyznań, czy innych tematów tabu. W odróżnieniu od innych uczennic Baśnioceum, jest typową łamaczką serc. Nie interesuje się romansami, a wszelkie wątki romantyczne to nie jej bajka. W dodatku, jeszcze nigdy nie miała chłopaka. W dzieciństwie było to spowodowane tym, że matka stanowczo zakazywała jej jakichkolwiek kontaktów z płcią przeciwną, zaś w późniejszym okresie, adoratorzy nie spełniali jej oczekiwań. Odkąd rozpoczęła naukę w Ever After High, miała już wielu amantów. Wśród męskiej części uczniów uchodzi za piękną i atrakcyjną, ale... ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, zaloty zwyczajnie odrzuca i nikomu nie pozwala do siebie dotrzeć. Mimo to, zalotników nie ubywa, a jej rówieśniczki wprost zielenieją z zazdrości. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że łamie uczucia innych, ale nie chce nikomu robić złudnych nadziei. Ponadto, niektóre dziewczyny dogryzają jej z powodu braku partnera i niekiedy spekulują oraz roznoszą mylne plotki na temat jej orientacji. Jako uczennica spełnia się... średnio. Nie przykłada zbyt dużej uwagi do nauki, stara się zapamiętywać na bieżąco wiedzę z lekcji, aby mieć jak najwięcej wolnego czasu, a jeśli coś jej nie wchodzi do głowy to robi z tego ściągi, co dość często jej się zdarza. Jest usatysfakcjonowana swoimi ocenami i szczerze wątpi w to, że zajęcia pozalekcyjne, czy korepetycje z przedmiotów, z którymi sobie nie radzi na coś się zdadzą. Dodatkowo, jej ocena z zachowania jest obniżona, z powodu dość częstego wychodzenia ze szkoły, nie podając większego wytłumaczenia, bądź uzasadnienia. Bywa wybuchowa i nerwowa. Najczęściej wybucha w sytuacjach, gdy ktoś nie daje jej spokoju, albo członkowie szkolnego samorządu uczniowskiego, czy też uczniowie z jej klasy mają zamiar zaangażować ją w jakiś szkolny projekt, czy przedsięwzięcie, aby wyręczyć się jej zdolnościami. Nie jest z osób, które wychodzą jako pierwsze przed szereg i zgłaszają się do robienia dodatkowych rzeczy. Wręcz przeciwnie, trzyma się na uboczu i stara nie afiszować ze swoimi umiejętnościami, w obawie, że mogą zostać wykorzystane przeciwko niej. Dziewczyna, w głębi serca jest bardzo uczuciowa i pamiętliwa. Wzrusza się na samą myśl o minionych wydarzeniach, do których dość często wraca. Wprawia to ją w uczucie nostalgii i zadumy. Zastanawia się nad przeszłością i stara się wyciągnąć z niej wnioski, aby nie popełniać tych samych błędów po raz drugi. Zainteresowania 'Moda i makijaż Jedną z większych pasji Dove jest moda. Wiele swego czasu poświęca na tworzenie wszelakich stylizacji, dobieranie ubrań, czy segregowanie ich według kolorystyki. Jej ulubioną częścią garderoby są buty oraz różnego rodzaju nakrycia głowy. Od meloników, poprzez opaski, na ozdobnych spinkach kończąc. Prowadzi własnego bloga, na którym upublicznia zdjęcia swoich gotowych looków. Ma również konto na Instagramie, na którym dodaje zapowiedzi postów z bloga. Pomimo swojego zamiłowania do ubrań i mody, nie umie określić swego stylu pojedynczym słowem. Stara się nie szufladkować i nie zamykać w jednym konkretnym, a próbuje je łączyć, co niekiedy niezbyt podoba się jej odbiorcom. Ceni sobie oryginalność, przez co umiłowała sobie modę alternatywną i niekonwencjonalne połączenia, których z reguły nie powinno się łączyć. Ponadto, dziewczyna interesuje się pielęgnacją i wizażem. Jest ekspertką w tej kwestii. Większość oszczędności przeznacza na nowe kosmetyki. W jej szufladach i szafkach jest pochowana jej kolekcja paletek cieni, lakierów do paznokci, czy tuszy do rzęs, a nawet sztucznych rzęs, których jest istną maniaczką. Na swoim biurku trzyma wiele pojemników, organizerów, w których przechowuje m.in. swoje pędzle do makijażu. Nie ma dnia, w którym by się nie pomalowała, make up stanowi nieodłączną część jej codziennego rytuału. 'Dziennikarstwo' 'Media społecznościowe' 'Szycie' Wygląd Dove jest wysoką, szczupłą dziewczyną o bladej karnacji. Jej sylwetka jest smukła i wysportowana, dzięki czemu ma zadatki na zostanie w przyszłości modelką. Jej włosy są w kolorze platyny, z brązowym odrostem i przywodzą na myśl kłosy zboża skąpanego w promieniach letniego słońca. Tęczówki zaś są w kolorze przydymionego błękitu, lekko popadającego w szary. Brwi dziewczyny są naturalnie brązowe i cienkie. Jej usta są małe i wąskie, często podkreśla je matowymi pomadkami w ciepłych, nietypowych kolorach, m.in. brąz, czy beż. Powieki zazwyczaj ozdabia w ten sposób, aby kolorystycznie stanowiły spójną całość razem z resztą jej stylizacji. Zazwyczaj stawia na mocniejszy pigment w załamaniu powieki i wyraźną, czarną kreskę na górnej powiece. Ponadto, jej twarz jest pokryta w kilku miejscach licznymi, acz bardzo mało widocznymi krostkami i pryszczami, które stanowią pozostałości po jej trądziku. Na jej policzku, widnieje mały pieprzyk, którego nawet nie próbuje niczym zakrywać i uważa, że nadaje jej aparycji czegoś szczególnego, a zarazem eleganckiego i zarazem przykuwającego uwagę. Baśń thumb|leftDzikie łabędzie (tytuł oryginalny: De vilde Svaner) – baśń Hansa Christiana Andersena, wydana po raz pierwszy w 1838 roku. Jest to opowieść o księżniczce, która ratuje swoich jedenastu braci spod czaru rzuconego przez złą królową. Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Rodzeństwo Dalsza rodzina 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' Edeline Future 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Zajęcia * Szlachetna, czy Buntowniczka? thumb|leftBuntowniczka - Dove jest Rebelsem. Pewne aspekty jej historii wydają się jej wręcz irracjonalne. Opowiada się po stronie Buntowników, ponieważ nie chce przez całe sześć lat szyć swetrów z pokrzyw. Wie, że przez to może zaszkodzić swojej opowieści, lecz woli napisać własne szczęśliwe zakończenie, bo to, które jest jej pisane zwyczajnie jej nie odpowiada. 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria 'Arty' ' Dovecień.jpg|Dove Basic ' 'Od Was ♥' 'Różne' ' Dove ID by A.G.jpg ' ---- Geneviève ... ' - Osobowość - nieśmiała, - kochliwa, - romantyczka, marzy o spotkaniu tego jedynego, - ciągle jej chłopcy w głowie, może wydawać się, że myśli wyłącznie o nich i jej głowa nie jest zmącona żadną inną myślą, - czasami wzdycha do nieznanych jej osób, - ogółem pokojowo nastawiona do świata, lecz sprzeciwia się krzywdzeniu zwierząt oraz natury (ścinanie drzew, palenie traw), - urocza, - miła i uprzejma, - powszechnie lubiana przez innych ze względu na swoje bezkonfliktowe usposobienie, lecz jest uległa, zawsze ustępuje i nie potrafi się postawić, - stara się rozwiązać każdy konflikt poprzez rozmowę, - uosobienie dobra, - dobra uczennica, bardzo się przykłada do swoich szkolnych obowiązków i stara się ich nie zaniedbywać, lecz zdarza jej się być rozkojarzoną i bujać w obłokach, przez co nie uważa na niektórych lekcjach i musi nadrabiać niektóre tematy po zajęciach, mimo to, pilnuje się, aby takie sytuacje już nie miały miejsca, - czasami nie potrafi podjąć dobrych decyzji i bardzo przejmuje się konsekwencjami, które mogą wynikać z jej nieodpowiednich wyborów, - uwielbia spędzać czas na łonie natury, - często zdarza jej się popadać w stan melancholii, chwilowego przygnębienia, - dystyngowana. Zainteresowania 'Taniec 'Natura' 'Miłość' 'Poezja' Wygląd - długie, falowane włosy, sięgające bioder w kolorze strawberry blonde z domieszką jasnego blondu, zazwyczaj rozpuszczone, często wpina w nie kwiaty, lub zakłada wianki, a pojedyncze kosmyki ozdabia wstążką, - zielono-brązowe oczy, - rumiane policzki, pokryte piegami, - jasna cera, - wąskie i ciemne, brązowe brwi, - wąskie, różowe wargi, zazwyczaj ozdobione błyszczykiem, - szczupła sylwetka średniego wzrostu, - zawsze porusza się z gracją i wdziękiem. Baśń thumb|leftGiselle (Giselle ou Les Willis) – balet romantyczny w 2 aktach. Akcja pierwszego aktu rozgrywa się w wiosce, w okresie winobrania. Giselle to piękna dziewczyna, córka Berty. O jej rękę stara się leśniczy Hilarion. Giselle jest zakochana w młodzieńcu o imieniu Loys. Nie wie, że jest to książę Albert w chłopskim przebraniu. Wilfryd próbuje bezskutecznie powstrzymać lekkomyślnego księcia. Giselle i Loys-Albert spotykają się, a ich szczęście zakłóca nadejście Hilariona, który przysięga Loysowi zemstę. W wiosce rozpoczyna się świętowanie winobrania. Do radosnych tańców przyłącza się Giselle, chociaż jej matka próbuje ją odwieść od zabawy, ganiąc za płochość. Do wioski zbliżają się myśliwi (głos rogu poprzedza ich nadejście). Ich bliskość niepokoi przebranego Alberta, który szybko ukrywa się. W tym samym czasie leśniczy Hilarion znajduje ukryte w lesie szaty księcia. W orszaku myśliwych do wioski wjeżdża książę Kurlandii i jego córka Batylda, narzeczona Alberta. Berta wraz z córką zapraszają gości do swojej chaty. Zabawa w wiosce trwa nadal, a Giselle zostaje królową winobrania. Do zabawy przyłącza się Loys-Albert, pewien, że myśliwi już odjechali. Zjawia się Hilarion ze strojem księcia i demaskuje Alberta. Hilarion gra na myśliwskim rogu pobudkę. Na ten dźwięk z chaty Berty wychodzi książę z Batyldą. Są zaskoczeniu obecnością Alberta w chłopskim przebraniu. Zrozpaczona Giselle odbiera sobie życie szablą ukochanego księcia. Albert rozpacza i próbuje odebrać sobie życie sztyletem. Wilfryd i dworzanie uniemożliwiają samobójstwo i wyprowadzają go. Hilarion, widząc tragiczne skutki swojego postępku, ucieka. Jest noc. W lesie, nad brzegiem jeziora, zatrzymuje się Hilarion z myśliwymi. Księżyc oświetla mogiłę Giselle. O północy zapalają się błędne ogniki, a przerażeni towarzysze Hilariona uciekają. To niebezpieczne miejsce. Nawiedzają je willidy. Pojawia się Mitra – królowa willid. Magiczną gałązką mitry przywołuje zjawy. Dzisiejszej nocy mają przyjąć do swojego grona Giselle. Duch Giselle wyłania się z grobu. W otoczeniu willid zaczyna tańczyć. Do grobu Giselle zbliża się nieszczęśliwy Albert. Przez chwilę widzi zjawę – ducha ukochanej. W tym samym czasie willidy dostrzegają ukrytego w zaroślach Hilariona. Otaczają go tanecznym kręgiem i wprowadzają na taflę jeziora. Leśniczy ginie. Willidy, szukając kolejnej ofiary, spostrzegają Alberta. Giselle chce go ocalić i nakazuje mu stanąć za krzyżem jej grobu. Mitra nie daje się przejednać i każe Giselle tańczyć. Albert, zachwycony widokiem ukochanej, opuszcza bezpieczne miejsce i przyłącza się do tańca Giselle. Zaczyna świtać. Wraz z odejściem nocy ginie moc willid. Ocalonego Alberta Giselle żegna na zawsze i znika w mogile. Mdlejącego księcia odnajdują Wilfryd i Batylda. Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Rodzeństwo Dalsza rodzina 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Zajęcia * Szlachetna, czy Buntowniczka? thumb|leftSzlachetna - Geneviève jest Royalsem. Pomimo faktu, że jej opowieść nie ma szczęśliwego zakończenia, a wręcz tragiczne, wierzy, że w przyszłości znajdzie swojego księcia z bajki i będzie mogła przeżyć swoje "długo i szczęśliwie" u boku ukochanego. 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals thumb|left|255px Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria ---- Adagio Dancer - córka najstarszej Tańczącej Księżniczki z baśni "Stańcowane pantofelki" autorstwa Wilhelma i Jacoba Grimmów w 1815 roku (tom 2, nr 133). Opowiada się po stronie Szlachetnych, gdyż nie ma nic przeciwko swojej świetlanej przyszłości i szczęśliwemu zakończeniu u boku żołnierza. Dziewczyna jest nocnym markiem, ku niezadowoleniu Miltona Grimma, wybiera się na nocne potańcówki, przed przybyciem do Baśnioceum też miała taki nawyk. Jedyne co ją zdradzało to przetarte od tańca buty. Uwielbia dosłownie każdy rodzaj tańca, od dworskiego po nowoczesny. Osobowość - przebojowa, - rozrywkowa, - lubi dobrze się bawić, - pozytywnie zakręcona, - lekkoduch, - ponad wszystko uwielbia imprezy i taniec, zwłaszcza nocą, prawie codziennie wymyka się ze szkoły i zdarza jej się z tego powodu odsypiać na lekcjach, - na ogół wyluzowana, - lojalna wobec przyjaciół, - czerpie z życia pełnymi garściami i chwyta chwile, - stara się być na bieżąco ze wszystkim nowinkami i podążać za wyznaczonymi trendami, aby być na czasie, - mimo pozorów, bardzo liczy się dla niej opinia innych. Zainteresowania 'Taniec' 'Imprezy' Wygląd Baśń Stańcowane pantofelki (Die zertanzten Schuhe) – baśń opublikowana przez braci Grimm w 1815 roku w ich zbiorze Baśni (tom 2, nr 133). Pewien król, wdowiec, miał dwanaście pięknych córek. Spały razem w jednej komnacie, którą król zawsze na noc zamykał. Jednak gdy ją co rano otwierał, widział, że buty jego córek były przetarte, jakby całą noc tańczyły. Nie mogąc odgadnąć tajemnicy ogłosił, że ten śmiałek, który odkryję sekret stańcowanych pantofelków, będzie mógł wybrać jedną z księżniczek za żonę, a po jego śmierci zostanie królem. Jeśli jednak ktoś podejmie się zadania, a po trzech nocach nie poda rozwiązania zagadki, ten straci życie. Wielu śmiałków próbowało, ale żadnemu się nie udało odkryć tajemnicy królewskich córek. Wszyscy zostali straceni. Wyzwanie postanowił podjąć pewien ubogi były żołnierz. W drodze do zamku napotkał staruszkę i opowiedział jej o swoich planach. Staruszka podarowała mu magiczną kapotę, która po założeniu czyniła niewidzialnym. Staruszka poradziła mu także, by nie pił wina, które księżniczki mu podadzą przed snem. Kiedy żołnierz stanął przed królem, przyjęto go dobrze, jak jego poprzedników. Podano mu królewskie odzienie i zakwaterowano w komnacie obok komnaty księżniczek. Kiedy nastał wieczór, żołnierz, zgodnie z radą staruszki, nie spróbował nawet wina podanego przez księżniczki, lecz tylko udawał, że pije, a potem udawał, że mocno śpi. Księżniczki upewniwszy się, ze ich strażnik jest pogrążony we śnie, zaczekały czesać się, stroić i ubierać w najlepsze suknie. Gdy były gotowe, jedna z nich zapukała w swoje łóżko, które natychmiast zapadło się pod ziemię. Księżniczki, jedna za drugą, weszły w powstały otwór, a żołnierz, odziany w magiczną kapotę podążył za nim. Szli piękną aleją wysadzaną drzewami o srebrnych liściach. Żołnierz zerwał jedną gałąź. Dotarli do jeziora, gdzie w dwunastu łodziach stało dwunastu pięknych książąt. Każda księżniczka wsiadła do jednej z łodzi. Niewidzialny żołnierz wślizgnął się do łodzi najmłodszej z nich. Dopłynęli na drugi brzeg, gdzie stał jasno oświetlony zamek, wokół którego rozbrzmiewała muzyka. Księżniczki udały się tam wraz ze swoimi książętami i tańczyły z nimi do trzeciej rano. Trzy dni później żołnierz opowiedział królowi tajemnicę księżniczek. Pokazał jako dowód gałąź ze srebrnymi liści oraz złoty kubek, który ukradł z zamku. Król zawołał księżniczki, które widząc, że ich sekret został wykryty, potwierdziły słowa żołnierza. Król w nagrodę pozwolił żołnierzowi wybrać żonę spośród księżniczek. Żołnierz wybrał najstarszą, którą jeszcze tego samego dnia poślubił. Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Rodzeństwo Dalsza rodzina 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Zajęcia Szlachetna, czy Buntowniczka? thumb|leftSzlachetna - 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa ' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria ---- Daphne Black Swan - córka Odylii, Czarnego Łabędzia z baletu klasycznego Jezioro Łabędzie. Dziewczyna urodziła się jako siostra bliźniaczka Duchess Swan, lecz w dniu jej narodzin, rzucono na nią klątwę, która głosiła, że jej przeznaczeniem będzie odegranie roli Czarnego Łabędzia. Rodzina królewska była przerażona, a po rzekomej śmierci ich córki nie rozpaczali zbyt długo, wierząc, że to dobry znak od losu. W istocie, księżniczka została porwana przez Odylię, która ją wychowała jak własną córkę i robiła wszystko, aby niczego jej nie brakowało do szczęścia. Lata mijały, a ... jako nastolatka zaczęła uczęszczać do Baśnioceum Ever After High. W konflikcie przeznaczeń opowiada się po stronie Royalsów. CDN Poznała Duchess przez rodzinną pamiątkę (pozytywkę), i melodię, która się z niej wydobywała, Duchess próbuje ją nakłonić do zmiany przeznaczenia, aby ta mogła mieć swoje upragnione, szczęśliwe zakończenie. Osobowość Zainteresowania 'Taniec' Wygląd Baśń Jezioro Łabędzie – jest to rosyjski balet klasyczny do którego muzykę napisał Piotr Czajkowski. Akcja utworu toczy się w starym zamku nieopodal jeziora, w którym mieszkają księżna i jej syn - Zygfryd. Książę to romantyczny, marzycielski młodzieniec. Pewnego dnia, bawiąc się z przyjaciółmi na festynie, Zygfryd widzi stado przelatujących łabędzi, za którymi podąża. Nad brzegiem jeziora książę spotyka białe łabędzie - młode dziewczęta zaklęte przez złego czarnoksiężnika Rotbarta. Wśród nich jest Odetta, której piękność oczarowuje młodego księcia. Zygfryd i dziewczyna zakochują się w sobie. Wyjawia ona Zygfrydowi tajemnicę złego zaklęcia - może je złamać tylko szczera i prawdziwa miłość człowieka, który pokocha Odettę, przysięgnie jej wierność i dotrzyma słowa, ratując w ten sposób swoją ukochaną i wszystkie zaklęte w ptaki dziewczęta. Zły czarownik imieniem Rotbart widzi to i ma zamiar zmusić księcia do złamania przysięgi. Na balu zorganizowanym przez księżną, Zygfryd ma wybrać narzeczoną. Wśród gości znajduje się Rotbart w ludzkiej postaci. Przyprowadził ze sobą na przyjęcie swoją córkę, Czarnego Łabędzia - podstępną Odylię, łudząco podobną do Odetty. Zygfryd pada ofiarą podstępu i przysięga wieczną miłość Odylii, sądząc, że to Odetta. W ten sposób Rotbart triumfuje, gdyż książę złamał przysięgę wierności Odetcie. Jednak Zygfryd zauważa swoją pomyłkę i śpieszy na brzeg jeziora. Załamana Odetta opowiada dziewczętom-łabędziom o zdradzie Zygfryda. W tym czasie pojawia się książę. Błaga Odettę o wybaczenie, gdyż na balu w zamku to ją widział w osobie Odylii i to jej wyznał miłość. Rozwścieczony czarny ptak Rotbart próbuje rozłączyć Odettę i Zygfryda, lecz nic nie może powstrzymać ich miłości. Zakochani rzucają się ze skały prosto w morze, a dziewczęta-łabędzie pokonują czarnoksiężnika i unoszą się do nieba w ślad za Odettą i Zygfrydem. Jednak Rotbart odradza się i szuka nowej ofiary. Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Rodzeństwo Blake Swan Duchess Swan Dalsza rodzina Dziadek Rotbart 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Zajęcia Szlachetna, czy Buntowniczka? thumb|leftSzlachetna - Daphne jest Royalsem. Chciałaby podążać śladami swojej matki i zostać w przyszłości następną Odylią, pomimo tego, że odgrywa rolę antagonisty. Mimo to, dziewczyna ma pewien układ ze swoją siostrą bliźniaczką - Duchess Swan. Duchess za wszelką cenę pragnie zdobyć swoje szczęśliwe zakończenie i pomimo przeznaczonej jej roli Odetty, pragnie odegrać rolę swojej siostry i zostać Czarnym Łabędziem, ukrywając to przed dyrektorem Miltonem Grimmem. 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria ---- Aquanette Mermaid - córka najstarszej siostry Małej Syrenki z baśni o tej samej nazwie. Osobowość - sprawia wrażenie dziewczyny, która doskonale wie czego chce i dąży do osiągnięcia celu, - ambitna, - nieco opryskliwa, - nigdy nie owija w bawełnę, - odważna, - dojrzała, - ma temperament, - jest wybuchowa i nie potrafi trzymać nerwów na wodzy, - czasami bywa niemiła, - jest typem samotnika i woli działać w pojedynkę, nie lubi gdy ktoś jej przeszkadza albo się jej narzuca, - w odróżnieniu od innych księżniczek, nie boi się wyzwań i jak twierdzi, nie potrzebuje księcia z bajki, aby zadbać o swoje szczęśliwe zakończenie, - wbrew pozorom, jest chłopczycą i brzydzi się stereotypem księżniczki zamkniętej w wieży. Zainteresowania 'Muzyka' Śpiew a capella, rap Remixy Wygląd Baśń thumb|leftMała syrenka (duń. Den lille Havfrue) – baśń Hansa Christiana Andersena o syrenie, która zakochała się w człowieku, który był księciem. Opowiadanie to zostało opublikowane po raz pierwszy w 1837 roku. Król mórz miał sześć córek, z których najpiękniejszą była najmłodsza. Jak przystało na morskie księżniczki, zamiast nóg miały rybie ogony. Ich wychowaniem zajmowała się matka króla, jako że był on wdowcem. Babka obiecała im, że każda z nich, kiedy skończy 15 lat, będzie mogła wynurzyć się z morza i zobaczyć przepływające okręty, ludzi oraz miasta, w których żyli. Co roku jedna z księżniczek wyruszała z królestwa, przynosząc z wyprawy swoją opowieść o świecie. Aż przyszedł czas, kiedy najmłodsza z sióstr mogła również opuścić głębiny. Na powierzchni morza kołysał się statek, na którym ujrzała pięknego księcia. Nad ranem burza zmiotła statek wraz z załogą. Syrenka uratowała księcia, z nieprzytomnym przepłynęła do nieznanego kraju, pozostawiając go na brzegu przypałacowego ogrodu, do czasu, aż udzieliła mu pomocy przechodząca tamtędy dziewczyna. Od tej pory zmieniło się życie małej syrenki. Posmutniała, cały czas rozmyślała o księciu, przesiadywała w podwodnym ogrodzie przy posągu, który przypominał jej księcia lub podpływała w to samo miejsce, aby znów go ujrzeć. Nie chciała się pogodzić z myślą, że jak inne syreny, kiedyś zamieni się w morską pianę, chciała zostać człowiekiem. Babka powiedziała jej, że jest to możliwe tylko wtedy, jeśli książę pokocha ją i poślubi. Mała syrenka wiedziała, że nie może żyć wśród ludzi z syrenim ogonem. Stara wiedźma zamieniła go na nogi, ale za cenę jej głosu, który uchodził za najpiękniejszy wśród wszystkich syren – obcięła małej syrence język. Niema, ale za to niezwykle piękna, poruszająca się z niespotykanym wdziękiem i lekkością, choć każdy krok sprawiał jej wielki ból, wyruszyła do zamku księcia. Książę traktował ją jak siostrę, rozpamiętując wciąż nieznajomą z dalekiego kraju, która w jego mniemaniu uratowała mu życie. Kiedy przyszło mu się ożenić, zgodnie z wolą ojca, szczęśliwym zrządzeniem losu wybranką okazała się owa dziewczyna. Na zaślubiny książę zabrał również swoją ulubioną przyjaciółkę, małą syrenkę. Syrenka przeżywała wielki dramat: nie tylko traciła księcia, wraz z jego miłością traciła nieśmiertelność. Otrzymała ostatnią szansę powrotu do rodzinnego królestwa, jeśli zabije księcia. Nie potrafiła tego zrobić, szczęście ukochanego było dla niej najważniejsze, zrozpaczona skoczyła do morza. Ale pochwyciły ją córy powietrza, które również jak syreny nie mają duszy, ale przez dobre uczynki mogą na nią zasłużyć. Niewidzialne zamieszkują w domach, gdzie są małe dzieci. Jeśli sprawiają one swoim rodzicom radość, Bóg odlicza im jeden rok z trzystu lat. Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' *'Transformacja' - Aquanette jako syrena, potrafi przybrać syrenią postać gdy tylko dotknie wody. Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Rodzeństwo Dalsza rodzina Sheila Sireen Ariana Mermaid Meeshell Mermaid 'Przyjaciele' Sonata Dancer 'Znajomi' Lydia Pendragon 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' Oceana McNamara 'Zwierzak' Zwierzakiem Aquanette jest konik morski o imieniu ... Zajęcia *Ratowanie Damy w Opałach *Muzyka *Chór *Grimmnastyka *Księżniczko-logia *Historia Wielkich Opowieści *Baśniowa geografia *Magia natury *Zarządzanie Królestwem *Taniec Szlachetna, czy Buntowniczka? thumb|leftSzlachetna - Aquanette jest Royalsem. 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *Jej nazwisko z języka angielskiego oznacza syrena. *Pierwsze cztery litery jej imienia tworzą słowo aqua, co z języka angielskiego oznacza wodny. *Jej imię nawiązuje do Aquanette Walker - bohaterki filmów z serii Dziewczyny Cheetah. Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria Aqua moodboard by A.G.jpg ---- Blake Swan - Osobowość Zainteresowania Wygląd Baśń Jezioro Łabędzie – jest to rosyjski balet klasyczny do którego muzykę napisał Piotr Czajkowski. Akcja utworu toczy się w starym zamku nieopodal jeziora, w którym mieszkają księżna i jej syn - Zygfryd. Książę to romantyczny, marzycielski młodzieniec. Pewnego dnia, bawiąc się z przyjaciółmi na festynie, Zygfryd widzi stado przelatujących łabędzi, za którymi podąża. Nad brzegiem jeziora książę spotyka białe łabędzie - młode dziewczęta zaklęte przez złego czarnoksiężnika Rotbarta. Wśród nich jest Odetta, której piękność oczarowuje młodego księcia. Zygfryd i dziewczyna zakochują się w sobie. Wyjawia ona Zygfrydowi tajemnicę złego zaklęcia - może je złamać tylko szczera i prawdziwa miłość człowieka, który pokocha Odettę, przysięgnie jej wierność i dotrzyma słowa, ratując w ten sposób swoją ukochaną i wszystkie zaklęte w ptaki dziewczęta. Zły czarownik imieniem Rotbart widzi to i ma zamiar zmusić księcia do złamania przysięgi. Na balu zorganizowanym przez księżną, Zygfryd ma wybrać narzeczoną. Wśród gości znajduje się Rotbart w ludzkiej postaci. Przyprowadził ze sobą na przyjęcie swoją córkę, Czarnego Łabędzia - podstępną Odylię, łudząco podobną do Odetty. Zygfryd pada ofiarą podstępu i przysięga wieczną miłość Odylii, sądząc, że to Odetta. W ten sposób Rotbart triumfuje, gdyż książę złamał przysięgę wierności Odetcie. Jednak Zygfryd zauważa swoją pomyłkę i śpieszy na brzeg jeziora. Załamana Odetta opowiada dziewczętom-łabędziom o zdradzie Zygfryda. W tym czasie pojawia się książę. Błaga Odettę o wybaczenie, gdyż na balu w zamku to ją widział w osobie Odylii i to jej wyznał miłość. Rozwścieczony czarny ptak Rotbart próbuje rozłączyć Odettę i Zygfryda, lecz nic nie może powstrzymać ich miłości. Zakochani rzucają się ze skały prosto w morze, a dziewczęta-łabędzie pokonują czarnoksiężnika i unoszą się do nieba w ślad za Odettą i Zygfrydem. Jednak Rotbart odradza się i szuka nowej ofiary. Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Rodzeństwo Dalsza rodzina 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Zajęcia Szlachetny, czy Buntownik? thumb|leftRoyalso - Rebels - 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Po czym go rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals thumb|left|255px Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria ---- ... - Osobowość - nieśmiały, - strachliwy, - kochany, - boi się własnego cienia, - dobry i szczodry, - uczciwy, - nieco wycofany, - zawsze wyciągnie pomocną dłoń, - popychadło, - łatwo go nabrać i oszukać, - często jest pośmiewiskiem, daje sobą pomiatać, bo zwyczajnie nie umie się przeciwstawić, - twardo stąpa po ziemi, w grupie jest głosem rozsądku i to do niego przyjaciele zgłaszają się, gdy mają jakiś problem, - cichy, nie lubi przemawiać przed większą publicznością, ani skupiać na sobie wzroku innych. Zainteresowania Wygląd Baśń thumb|leftCzarnoksiężnik z Krainy Oz (oryg. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, później The Wizard of Oz) – powieść dla dzieci autorstwa L. Franka Bauma, pierwsza część cyklu o czarodziejskiej krainie Oz. Powieść została wydana w Chicago w 1900 roku. Czarnoksiężnik z Krainy Oz, będąc pierwszym utworem fantasy w amerykańskiej literaturze dziecięcej, stał się istotnym elementem rozwoju tej literatury. Jest też zaliczany do klasyki światowej literatury dla dzieci. Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Rodzeństwo Dalsza rodzina 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Zajęcia Szlachetny, czy Buntownik? thumb|leftSzlachetny - 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Po czym go rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals thumb|left|255px Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria ---- Apollinaire ... - Osobowość - Zainteresowania Wygląd Baśń Mitologia grecka – zbiór mitów przekazywanych przez starożytną grecką tradycję opowieści o bogach i herosach, wyjaśniających miejsce człowieka w świecie, oraz samo funkcjonowanie świata, jego stworzenie i historię. Z mitologii czerpano wiedzę na temat świata i rozwijano na tej podstawie normy etyczne wyznaczające miejsce człowieka w ustalonym porządku świata. Wiedza płynąca z mitów nie stanowiła jednak nigdy „prawdy objawionej” i otwarta była na dyskurs, polemikę i krytykę. Sama zaś starożytna religia grecka, chociaż nie sposób o niej mówić w oderwaniu od mitologii będącej jej elementarną częścią składową, opierała się w znacznym stopniu na ortopraksji (jedności praktyk religijnych), nie zaś ortodoksji (jedności poglądów). Najstarszymi źródłami wiedzy o mitologii greckiej są dzieła Homera i Hezjoda. Mitologia stymulowała twórczość artystyczną do tego stopnia, że ciągle pojawiały się nowe wątki, odzwierciedlające relacje zachodzące między człowiekiem i bogami; służyły one głównie do określenia granic, których śmiertelnikom nie było wolno przekraczać. Mitologia grecka, poprzez mitologię rzymską, która z niej wiele zaczerpnęła, weszła do dziedzictwa kultury europejskiej i jest w dalszym ciągu obecna w różnych przejawach życia społecznego. Czerpią z niej np. New Age, astrologia, horoskopy, kult i współczesne religijne ruchy rekonstrukcjonistyczne. Współcześnie religię grecką próbuje wskrzesić Hellenizm. Apollo (gr. Ἀπόλλων Apóllōn, zwany też Φοῖβος Phoibos ‘Jaśniejący’, łac. Apollo) – w mitologii greckiej syn Zeusa i Leto. Urodził się na wyspie Delos. Był bliźniaczym bratem Artemidy. Uważany za boga piękna, światła, życia, śmierci, zarazy, muzyki, wróżb, prawdy, prawa, porządku, patrona sztuki i poezji, przewodnika muz (Ἀπόλλων Μουσηγέτης Apóllōn Mousēgétēs), natchnienia, lecznictwa i uzdrawiania, łucznictwa, kawalerów, wieszczek. Swą siedzibę miał na szczycie góry Parnas w Delfach, skąd zsyłał natchnienie. Mury okalające dom Apollina okalały też miejsce słynnej wyroczni delfickiej Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Rodzeństwo Dalsza rodzina 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Zajęcia Szlachetny, czy Buntownik? thumb|leftBuntownik - 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Po czym go rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria ---- Hermione ... - Osobowość Zainteresowania Wygląd Baśń Mitologia grecka – zbiór mitów przekazywanych przez starożytną grecką tradycję opowieści o bogach i herosach, wyjaśniających miejsce człowieka w świecie, oraz samo funkcjonowanie świata, jego stworzenie i historię. Z mitologii czerpano wiedzę na temat świata i rozwijano na tej podstawie normy etyczne wyznaczające miejsce człowieka w ustalonym porządku świata. Wiedza płynąca z mitów nie stanowiła jednak nigdy „prawdy objawionej” i otwarta była na dyskurs, polemikę i krytykę. Sama zaś starożytna religia grecka, chociaż nie sposób o niej mówić w oderwaniu od mitologii będącej jej elementarną częścią składową, opierała się w znacznym stopniu na ortopraksji (jedności praktyk religijnych), nie zaś ortodoksji (jedności poglądów). Najstarszymi źródłami wiedzy o mitologii greckiej są dzieła Homera i Hezjoda. Mitologia stymulowała twórczość artystyczną do tego stopnia, że ciągle pojawiały się nowe wątki, odzwierciedlające relacje zachodzące między człowiekiem i bogami; służyły one głównie do określenia granic, których śmiertelnikom nie było wolno przekraczać. Mitologia grecka, poprzez mitologię rzymską, która z niej wiele zaczerpnęła, weszła do dziedzictwa kultury europejskiej i jest w dalszym ciągu obecna w różnych przejawach życia społecznego. Czerpią z niej np. New Age, astrologia, horoskopy, kult i współczesne religijne ruchy rekonstrukcjonistyczne. Współcześnie religię grecką próbuje wskrzesić Hellenizm. Herakles (gr. Ἡρακλῆς Hēraklēs, Ἡρακλές Hēraklés, łac. Hercules), Alkides, Palajmon – w mitologii greckiej jeden z herosów, syn Zeusa i śmiertelniczki Alkmeny. Jego rzymskim odpowiednikiem był Herkules. Znany był z wielkiej siły, waleczności, męstwa, zapaśnictwa i umiejętności wojennych, zwłaszcza celnego strzelania z łuku. Lubiany przez Zeusa i Atenę, był prześladowany przez zazdrosną Herę. Żonaty z Dejanirą, Megarą i Hebe. Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Rodzeństwo Dalsza rodzina 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Zajęcia Szlachetna, czy Buntowniczka? 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria ---- Calanthe Narciso - Osobowość Zainteresowania Wygląd Baśń Mitologia grecka – zbiór mitów przekazywanych przez starożytną grecką tradycję opowieści o bogach i herosach, wyjaśniających miejsce człowieka w świecie, oraz samo funkcjonowanie świata, jego stworzenie i historię. Z mitologii czerpano wiedzę na temat świata i rozwijano na tej podstawie normy etyczne wyznaczające miejsce człowieka w ustalonym porządku świata. Wiedza płynąca z mitów nie stanowiła jednak nigdy „prawdy objawionej” i otwarta była na dyskurs, polemikę i krytykę. Sama zaś starożytna religia grecka, chociaż nie sposób o niej mówić w oderwaniu od mitologii będącej jej elementarną częścią składową, opierała się w znacznym stopniu na ortopraksji (jedności praktyk religijnych), nie zaś ortodoksji (jedności poglądów). Najstarszymi źródłami wiedzy o mitologii greckiej są dzieła Homera i Hezjoda. Mitologia stymulowała twórczość artystyczną do tego stopnia, że ciągle pojawiały się nowe wątki, odzwierciedlające relacje zachodzące między człowiekiem i bogami; służyły one głównie do określenia granic, których śmiertelnikom nie było wolno przekraczać. Mitologia grecka, poprzez mitologię rzymską, która z niej wiele zaczerpnęła, weszła do dziedzictwa kultury europejskiej i jest w dalszym ciągu obecna w różnych przejawach życia społecznego. Czerpią z niej np. New Age, astrologia, horoskopy, kult i współczesne religijne ruchy rekonstrukcjonistyczne. Współcześnie religię grecką próbuje wskrzesić Hellenizm. Narcyz (gr. Νάρκισσος Nárkissos, łac. Narcissus) – w mitologii greckiej młodzieniec niezwykłej urody. Jak pisze Owidiusz w Metamorfozach, Narcyz pochodził od nimfy Liriope i bóstwa rzecznego Kefisosa. Wyróżniał się wielką urodą. Po narodzinach dziecka rodzice udali się do wieszczka Tejrezjasza z prośbą o wywróżenie chłopcu przyszłości. Tejrezjasz przepowiedział, że chłopiec będzie żył, dopóki nie ujrzy swego odbicia. Stwierdził, że dziecko dożyje starości, jeśli nie będzie siebie oglądało. Gdy Narcyz dorósł, stał się bardzo urodziwym mężczyzną. Czas spędzał w górach lub lasach, znały go więc wszystkie nimfy. Wszystkie żywiły do niego gorące uczucia. Kochało go też wiele dziewcząt. Narcyz jednak nie był zainteresowany związkami miłosnymi. Kochał tylko polowanie, obojętny na wzbudzaną przez siebie miłość. Smutny los spotkał nimfę Echo. Jak inne boginki, zakochała się w nim i spotkała z odtrąceniem. Pogrążyła się więc w rozpaczy i stopniowo nikła, aż wreszcie pozostał z niej tylko jękliwy głos. Wedle innej wersji jeszcze przed poznaniem Narcyza Echo swoją gadatliwością wprawiła w gniew Herę. Bogini ukarała nimfę, która mogła jedynie powtarzać ostatnie zasłyszane słowa. Kiedy więc Narcyz nawoływał, Echo odpowiadała mu. Zabawa ta szybko jednak znudziła myśliwego, który porzucił nimfę, zostawiając ją w rozpaczy, przez co uciekła na pustkowie i tam nikła, aż został z niej sam powtarzający zasłyszane słowa głos. Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Rodzeństwo Dalsza rodzina 'Przyjaciele' Sable Bride 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' Luke Glass 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Zajęcia Szlachetna, czy Buntowniczka? thumb|left Szlachetna - 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria ---- Sable Bride - szesnastoletnia córka Czarnej Narzeczonej z baśni Biała i czarna narzeczona autorstwa braci Grimm. Uczęszcza do Baśnioceum Ever After High. W konflikcie przeznaczeń opowiada się po stronie Royalsów, co może zadziwiać niektórych, zwłaszcza, że jej przeznaczenie nie dyktuje jej szczęśliwego zakończenia. W istocie, dziewczyna podpisała Księgę Legend, aby zadowolić swoją matkę, która bardzo chce, aby Sable poszła w jej ślady i wypełniła rolę antagonistki, którą po niej odziedziczyła. Dziewczyna pasjonuje się mediami społecznościowymi, makijażem, organizacją przyjęć i imprez okolicznościowych, a także w małym stopniu modą. Jest przedstawicielką subkultury gotyckiej, którą jest bardzo oczarowana. Jej współlokatorką, a także najlepszą przyjaciółką jest córka Narcyza z mitologii greckiej - Calanthe Narciso. Sable nie widzi jednak, że Calanthe bez skrupułów wykorzystuje ją do swoich celów. Dobrze dogaduje się również z Jawahir Aldijal - córką Jafara, która jako jedna z nielicznych odważyła się sprzeciwić Calanthe i odmówiła, kiedy ta zaproponowała jej dołączenie do niej i do Sable. Córce Czarnej Narzeczonej, w głębi duszy, bardzo zaimponowała jej postawa, mimo to, nadal pozostaje wierna Calanthe, co świadczy o jej przywiązaniu i wierności, jaką ją obdarzyła. Jest posiadaczką czarnej kotki rasy sfinks kanadyjski o imieniu Bridal. Osobowość Sable jest osobą o dość trudnym charakterze. Chce wzbudzać respekt i siać postrach wśród uczniów Ever After High, a jednocześnie... jest popychadłem i wykonuje polecenia swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki - Calanthe Narciso, która wykorzystuje jej wierność i przyjaźń podczas wcielania w życie swoich intryg. Ponadto, własna matka wywiera na niej presję, pragnie, aby jej córka poszła w jej ślady. Pod maską wrednej i niemiłej nastolatki, kryje się wrażliwa i nieporadna dziewczyna, która pragnie wypełnić swoje przeznaczenie. Pomimo tego, że opowiada się po stronie Royalsów, jest buntowniczką, niełatwo nakłonić ją do zmiany zdania, w życiu kieruje się wyznaczonymi przez siebie ścieżkami i jest niezależna. Zdarza jej się łamać, lub naginać zasady regulaminu szkoły, co jest spowodowane jej zamiłowaniem do robienia psikusów i wszczynania awantur, które sprawiają jej niebywałą satysfakcję. Bywa arogancka, zarówno w stosunku do rówieśników, jak i starszych od siebie osób. Lubi podważać cudzy autorytet, nawet jeśli nie ma ku temu powodów. Dyrekcja zdaje się przymykać oko na jej zachowanie i traktować ją pobłażliwie z uwagi na jej dziedzictwo i stronę po jakiej się opowiada w konflikcie przeznaczeń. Sable jest niepoprawną romantyczką. Marzy o tym, aby pewnego dnia spotkać tego jedynego i spędzić z nim najlepsze lata życia u jego boku, lecz na tym kończą się jej inicjatywy. Twierdzi, że zrobiłaby wszystko dla tej osoby. Znaczącą większość jej zauroczeń stanowią miłości platoniczne, wyidealizowane, bez wzajemności. Wielokrotnie zdarzało jej się zakochiwać w aktorach, piosenkarzach, fikcyjnych postaciach, a także w już zajętych chłopakach, co zwyczajnie irytuje inne dziewczyny. Pomimo swojego nastawienia, jak i zamiłowania do organizacji przyjęć i imprez okolicznościowych, dziewczyna ponad wszystko nienawidzi ślubów, co jest związane z jej przeznaczeniem. Denerwuje ją stereotyp idealnego ślubu z prawdziwego zdarzenia, a także to w jaki sposób podchodzi się do planowania ożenku. Zawieranie znajomości sprawia jej niemałą trudność, głównie ze względu na to, że nie wyrobiła sobie wśród uczniów zbyt pochlebnej opinii na swój temat. Mimo stwarzanych pozorów, bardzo przejmuje się opinią innych na swój temat i w głębi duszy, dąży do tego, aby być lepszym człowiekiem. Wie, że droga do zmiany nie będzie usłana różami, lecz nie traci nadziei. - chce wzbudzać respekt, - bywa wredna, - wprawdzie, jest pod pantoflem swojej przyjaciółki i wykonuje jej polecenia, często obrywa jej się za wszelkie pomyłki, - niemiła, - zawieranie znajomości sprawia jej trudność, ponieważ nie zrobiła dobrego wrażenia na uczniach Baśnioceum, - trochę niezdarna i nieporadna, - czasami ponura, - mściwa, - nienawidzi ślubów, co wiąże się z jej dziedzictwem, - niepoprawna romantyczka, - lubi wszczynać awantury, sprawia jej to ogromną radość i satysfakcję, - stwarza pozory dziewczyny, która nie przejmuje się opinią innych, ale tak naprawdę jest dla niej bardzo ważna, - matka wywiera na niej presję, chce aby córka poszła w jej ślady i była równie nikczemna, jak ona. Sama dziewczyna pragnie być taka jak matka, która jest dla niej autorytetem, - często używa sarkazmu, nawet nie kontroluje tego i odnosi się do wszystkich z ironią, poirytowaniem, - lubi podważać cudzy autorytet, nawet jeśli nie ma ku temu powodów. Zainteresowania 'Media społecznościowe' 'Organizacja przyjęć' 'Makijaż' Wygląd Sable jest dość niską dziewczyną, jej wzrost wynosi około 155 centymetrów. Jej cera jest blada, jasna i nieskazitelna, o chłodnym odcieniu. Wargi dziewczyny są pełne, prawie zawsze maluje je matowymi pomadkami w ciemnych, nieco przydymionych kolorach. Jej oczy są fioletowe i nieco skośne, często ozdabia je grubą kreską i cieniami w kolorach pasujących do ust. Policzki Sable zdobią dwa małe znamiona w kształcie serduszek, które dziewczyna często przykrywa podkładem lub wypełnia czarnym eyelinerem, w zależności od tego czy chce, aby były widoczne danego dnia. Brwi dziewczyny są dobrze wyregulowane i naturalnie czarne, zaś rzęsy ciemne i długie i pomimo tego, że ich wygląd jej odpowiada, często dokleja sztuczne. Włosy Sable są kruczoczarne i lekko postrzępione, sięgają do jej pasa, czasem farbuje ich końcówki, bądź pojedyńcze pasemka na kolor fioletowy lub purpurowy. Czoło dziewczyny jest przykryte skośnie ściętą grzywką. Nastolatka bardzo dba o swój wygląd, który stara się jeszcze bardziej upiększyć, sięgając po różnego rodzaju kosmetyki, dlatego prawie zawsze ma wykonturowaną twarz i delikatnie podkreślone kości policzkowe, a także mały, wąki nosek, ozdobiony srebrnym kolczykiem - a mianowicie, septum. Baśń thumb|left|275pxBiała i czarna narzeczona (niem. Die weiße und die schwarze Braut) - to niemiecka baśń napisana przez braci Grimm (tom 2, nr 135). Kobieta wraz z córką koszą zboże, podczas gdy lord podchodzi do nich i prosi o drogę do wioski. Kobieta i córka odmawiają pomocy, zaś pasierbica kobiety proponuje mu pomoc. W zamian, inni stają się czarni i brzydcy, ale pasierbica otrzymuje trzy dary: piękno, wieczną sakiewkę ze złotem i pójście do Nieba po jej śmierci. Jej brat - Reginer, woźnica króla, prosi o jej portret i wiesza go w swoim pokoju. Król to widzi i postanawia ją poślubić. Jej brat posyła ją, a także macochę i jej przyrodnią siostrę. Macocha rzuca urok na woźnicę, co sprawia, że jest na wpół ślepy, a panna młoda jest na wpół głucha. Biała panna młoda nie słyszy co mówi woźnica, a zamiast tego, zgodnie z poleceniem macochy, zdejmuje swoją sukienkę i szaty, po czym spogląda przez okno, przez które zostaje wypchnięta. Król jest przerażony czarną panną młodą, ale macocha przekonuje go, by ją poślubił. Władca przystaje na jej propozycję i w ferworze emocji zamyka brata w klatce z wężami. Biała kaczka przychodzi do kuchni i mówi młodemu kucharzowi, aby rozpalił ogień, a potem pyta o Reginera i czarną pannę młodą. Po kilku dniach, chłopiec mówi o wszystkim królowi. Ten zaś odcina głowę kaczki, która zamienia się w białą narzeczoną. Król uwalnia swojego brata i pyta macochę, co należy zrobić z kimś, kto zrobił to, co ona uczyniła. Mówi, że tę osobę należy rozebrać i położyć w beczce nabitej gwoździami, a koń powinien ją ciągnąć. Król rozkazał to uczynić jej i czarnej pannie młodej, zaś on bierze za żonę białą pannę młodą. Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Rodzeństwo Dalsza rodzina 'Przyjaciele' Calanthe Narciso 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' Blake Swan 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Zwierzakiem Sable jest czarna kotka rasy sfinks kanadyjski o imieniu Bridal. Jest ona kapryśna i opryskliwa, tak jak jej właścicielka. Imię kotki można przetłumaczyć z angielskiego na wesele. Zajęcia *Korono-logia *Księżniczko-logia *Uczniowska Rada Królewska *Królewska ekonomia *Podstawy Siania Terroru *Podstawy Nikczemności *Zaawansowane Zaloty *Historia Złych Zaklęć *Ratowanie Damy w Opałach *Debaty *Grimmnastyka *Koronomatematyka *Złowieszczogotowanie Szlachetna, czy Buntowniczka? thumb|left Szlachetna - 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Po czym ją rozpoznać? #Po tym, że jest dość niska, ma kompleks na punkcie swojego wzrostu. #Po dość mrocznym wyglądzie. # Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *Imię Sable w języku angielskim oznacza czerń, zaś jej nazwisko nawiązuje do Black Bride - czyli Czarnej narzeczonej, jej matki. *Uwielbia muzykę rockową z lat 80 i 90 ubiegłego wieku. Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria Sable moodboard by A.G.jpg Bride Basic projekt msp.jpg Bride Legacy Day projekt msp.jpg Sable by Rochi.jpg|Od Rochi ♥ ---- Delancey de Vil - Osobowość Zainteresowania Wygląd Baśń Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Rodzeństwo Dalsza rodzina 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Zwierzakiem Delancey jest suczka rasy grzywacz chiński o imieniu ... , którą zazwyczaj nosi w swojej torebce. Zajęcia Szlachetna, czy Buntowniczka? thumb|leftBuntowniczka - 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *Od jakiegoś czasu jest uzależniona od nikotyny, przez własną matkę popadła w nałóg. Próbuje walczyć ze swoim uzależnieniem, lecz to jest silniejsze od niej. Najczęściej pali w chwilach stresu, aby choć na chwilę zapomnieć o zmartwieniach i oderwać się od przytłaczającej rzeczywistości. *W dzieciństwie była ofiarą przemocy domowej. Wbrew pozorom, to ukształtowało jej charrakter i nauczyło, że należy walczyć o swoje prawa. Ponadto, sprawiło to, że teraz jest silną i odważną, młodą kobietą. Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria ---- Elizabeth II Tudor - Osobowość Chociaż Elizabeth wydaje się być typową księżniczką, to tak naprawdę zamiast spędzać czas na plotkowaniu, zajmuje się ornitologią. Na niskim poziome jest jej nauka etykiety, którą na dobrą sprawę dopiero rozpoczęła. W codziennych rozmowach może brakować jej słów czy taktu, jednakże dziewczyna stara się to nadrabiać sympatycznością oraz pogodą ducha. Nie brakuje jej odwagii czy energii. Na spotkaniach podniosłych i ważnych, Ellie czuje się bardzo niepewnie. Cechuje ją niezdecydowanie. Długie obmyślanie decyzji można uznać jednocześnie za wadę, jak i za zaletę. Czasami bowiem jest to strata czasu. Księżniczka stara się sumiennie wykonywać obowiązki, których nie odkłada na ostatnią chwilę. Chciałaby być mądrą i dostojną królową, ale nie ma pewności, czy to jej się uda. Dlatego na jej planie zajęć widnieją przede wszystkim lekcje niezbędne do dobrego panowania i zapoznania się z warunkami rządzenia. Gdy Elizabeth zbierze się w sobie, potrafi ułożyć porządne przemówienie lub porozmawiać na sensowne tematy. Musi po prostu opanować swoje roztargnienie. Kiedy pozna się ją trochę bliżej, można chwycić się za głowę na myśl, że będzie kiedyś królową. Nie wszyscy bowiem są od początku idealni jak znana wszystkim Apple White. Swoje przyrodnicze obserwacje panna Charming traktuje jako hobby. Nikomu jednak nie wiadomo o tej pasji. Dziewczyna boi się, że zostanie wyśmiana lub potraktowana niepoważnie. Według niektórych, już jest niepoważna i nie nadaje się na królową. Princessę cechuje szczere, otwarte serce. Nie boi się mówić o uczuciach czy obawach - takie konwersacje jednak tylko z przyjaciółmi. Wobec osób znanych "z widzenia" niedostępna, chociaż sympatyczna. - wycofana, - nie lubi rozmawiać o swojej rodzinie, - słaba z niej księżniczka, sama też się nią nie czuje, - mało kto o tym wie, lecz jest genialna z przedmiotów ścisłych, zwłaszcza z chemii, którą uwielbia, - szczera, - niezbyt dobrze radzi sobie z nauką etykiety, jak i innymi królewskimi obowiązkami, - czasem nie wie co powiedzieć w danych sytuacjach i przeważnie milczy, potakując jedynie głową, - uległa, - Zainteresowania 'Chemia' 'Literatura' Wygląd - platynowe włosy, - fiołkowe oczy, - szczupła sylwetka, - drobna, - Baśń thumb|leftKsiążę i żebrak (Królewicz i żebrak) – powieść Marka Twaina, opowiadająca historię nagłej "zamiany miejscami" niezwykle podobnych chłopców: dziedzica tronu księcia Walii, późniejszego króla Edwarda VI i żebraka Toma Canty'ego. Akcja powieści rozgrywa się w szesnastowiecznym Londynie. Pewnego jesiennego dnia w jednej z biednych rodzin urodził się chłopiec – Tomek Canty. W tym samym czasie na królewskim dworze urodził się także chłopiec - królewicz Edward Tudor. Chłopcy byli do siebie podobni jak dwie krople wody. Tomek mieszkał w ubogiej dzielnicy londyńskiej Offal Court. Miał dwie piętnastoletnie siostry bliźniaczki: Elżunię i Anię, z którymi mieszkał, mieszkał także z matką, ojcem oraz jego stara babką. Ojciec Tomka – Jan był złodziejem, a matka żebraczką. Matka i siostry były dobre, jednak ojciec i babka źli. Ksiądz Andrzej uczył Tomka łaciny, czytania, pisania. Kiedy wieczorem Tomek wracał do domu z pustymi rękami, wiedział że ojciec Jan go zbije, a gdy skończy zacznie go bić babka. Tomek nieraz wyobrażał sobie życie księcia, rozpieszczanego przez wszystkich. Bardzo pragnął ujrzeć na własne oczy kogoś takiego. Gdy czytał stare księgi, z czasem zaczął wstydzić się swojego ubioru. Zaczął dbać o siebie – o swój wygląd, czystość. Swoją mądrością zachwycał swoich kolegów. Coraz bardziej pragnął zobaczyć księcia. Pewnego dnia chłopiec oddalił się od domu bardziej niż zwykle. Trafił do dzielnicy, w której jeszcze nigdy nie był. Dotarł do wsi Charing. Tam za zamkową bramą ujrzał księcia i kilku panów koło niego. Po uporczywych prośbach udało mu się wejść za bramę. Młody książę zaprowadził chłopca do zamku i nakarmił. Edward wypytywał go o różne sprawy, wreszcie Tomek przyznał że chociaż raz chciałby być ubrany jak książę. Chłopcy zamienili się ubraniami: Edward ubrał się w łachmany, a Tomek w szaty królewskie. Podeszli do lustra i zobaczyli że wyglądają tak samo i nie sposób ich odróżnić. Edward wybiegł na podwórze, nie przebierając się. Strażnicy nie wiedząc że to książę w przebraniu, wyrzucili go za bramę śmiejąc się z niego. Gdy zapadł wieczór, księcia ogarnął strach. W końcu jakiś pijany chłop chwycił go za ramię i wziął do domu – był to Jan Canty. Tego samego dnia Tomek pozostał sam na dworze królewskim. Zastanawiał się, jak opowie o wszystkim kolegom, ale także dlaczego tak długo nie ma księcia. Coraz bardziej się bał. Wreszcie do komnaty weszła Lady Joanna Gray. Zaczął błagać i mówić że on jest Tomkiem a nie księciem. W końcu chłopiec wyszedł z komnaty i kroczył przez korytarz wszyscy na niego spoglądali. Wreszcie znalazł się w komnacie swego ojca Henryka VIII. Król przemawiał do Tomka a ten cały drżał ze strachu. Rozmawiał z królem. Tomek błagał żeby go nie zabijać, ale król go cały czas pocieszał aż w końcu Tomek się trochę uspokoił. Król stwierdził że jego syn jest obłąkany. Przyszedł też czas na pierwszy obiad Tomka, do którego go przygotowano i umyto. Po zakończeniu posiłku udał się do swojej komnaty. Koło 5 po południu okazało się, że zaginęła pieczęć państwowa. Okazało się że ostatnią osobą która ją miała był książę, ale gdy go pytano on mówił że nie wie gdzie ona może być. W tym czasie prawdziwy książę Edward z ojcem Jana wracał do domu. Ten stracił nad sobą panowanie chciał uderzyć chłopca, ale uderzył jego obrońcę. W końcu domownicy zapytali go, kim on jest. Odpowiedział, że jest księciem Walii czym sciagnął tylko na siebie gniew "ojca". Dziewczynki prosiły by ten go nie bił. Wreszcie stary złodziej ustąpił i królewicz poszedł spać. Gdy się przebudził, myślał że był to tylko koszmarny sen. Szybko przekonał się że jednak, że to rzeczywistość. Tomek obudził się w komnacie książęcej Pełno było w niej dworzan i służby - rozpoczęła się ceremonia ubierania króla. Do komnaty wprowadzono chłopca do bicia – Humphreya Marlowa. Chłopcy rozmawiali. Od tej pory Humphrey nie był bity. Został kolegą Tomka. Opowiadał mu o różnych sprawach w królestwie, o których ten nie miał pojęcia. Następnego dnia Tomek wydał rozkaz: kazał sprowadzić do siebie więźnia. Ten zaczął go prosić o ułaskawienie. Tomek odstąpił od wymierzenia kary. Musiał osądzić jeszcze kobietę i jej córkę, ale i im Tomek darował życie. Księcia Edwarda jakiś wyrostek prowadził przez zakamarki. Doprowadził do "jego ojca". W końcu udali się do kolegów Cantego. Banda uczyniła chłopca królem żebraków. W końcu Edward uciekł od włóczęgów i znalazł się w domu pustelnika, który uważał się za archanioła. Miło sobie rozmawiali, chłopiec cieszył się że właśnie trafił do tego domu. Gdy chłopiec usnął, pustelnik związał go. Przybyły tam Miles, wytrwale szukający chłopca. To on uratował go od śmierci. Uciekli od pustelnika, ale nie od kłopotów. Znaleźli się w sądzie, gdzie skazywano kobietę. Milesa i Edwarda zaprowadzono do więzienia, ale nie na długo - uciekli. Wybrali się do rodzinnego domu Milesa. Po długiej podróży Miles bardzo cieszył się z powrotu, ale jego brat powiedział, że Miles już dawno nie żyje a on jest oszustem. Dowiedział się też, że jego ojciec i brat Artur nie żyją. Miles spotkał się po wielu latach ze swoją ukochaną Edytą, ale ta była już żoną jego brata. Miles i Edward byli uważani za oszustów i wtrącono ich do więzienia. Kiedy zostali wypuszczeni, natychmiast udali się do Londynu, bo wiedzieli, że już niedługo odbędzie się koronacja króla. Tego dnia miał się także odbyć pochód koronacyjny. Dworzanie ubrali go w dostojne szaty. Pochód ruszył, gdy do powozu chłopca podbiegła matka Tomka i zaczęła go całować i mówiąc że jest to jej syn. Kobieta krzyczała. Tomek chciał się jej rzucić w ramiona, ale nie mógł i wyrzekł się matki. Powiedział, że jej nie zna. Gdy wszyscy byli już w sali koronacyjnej i mieli włożyć koronę na głowę Tomka, w ostatniej chwili przybył prawdziwy książę Edward i przeszkodził w koronacji oszusta. Straż chciała go wyrzucić, ale Tomek powiedział że ten jest prawdziwym królem a nie on. Nikt nie chciał go słuchać. Kiedy chłopcy stanęli obok siebie, zgromadzeni zobaczyli jak są podobni do siebie. Edwarda zapytano o pieczęć państwową. Odpowiedział, że jest w schowku. Tam jej jednak nie było. Tomek w końcu przypomniał sobie, że gdy się spotkali pierwszy raz, to królewicz położył ją w innym miejscu. Faktycznie tam była. Uwierzono więc Edwardowi, że jest prawdziwym królem i to jego koronowali. Miles i Tomek zostali ulubieńcami Edwarda. O ojcu Tomka więcej nie słyszano. Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Chociaż para pochodzi z rodzin królewskich, stara się nie narzucać dziewczynie nazbyt wiele zajęć związanych z nauką poprawnego rządzenia czy zachowywania się przy wytwornym gronie. Zapewniają jej przede wszystkim miłość i ciepło. Starają się jak najlepiej ją wychować, za co jest im wdzięczna. Jeśli muszą, potrafią być surowi i konsekwentni. Przygotowując córkę do jej historii, nie zawsze byli pobłażliwi, ulegli i rzadko spełniali jej zachcianki, jeśli były, nawet trochę, wygórowane. Tak czy siak dziewczyna darzy ich miłością i szacunkiem. Bardzo rzadko się im sprzeciwia. Rodzeństwo Dalsza rodzina 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Zajęcia Szlachetna, czy Buntowniczka? thumb|leftBuntowniczka - 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *Cierpi na Nyctohylophobię, czyli strach przed ciemnymi lasami. Nigdy nie zapuszcza się tam po zmroku. *Uwielbia zwiewne ubrania oraz blade kolory. *Jej ulubionymi owocami są truskawki i kiwi. *O jej przyrodniczych obserwacjach wie tylko Erica. Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria 'Arty' 'Od Was ♥' ' Elizabeth-Princessa-Charming.png|Elizabeth First Chapter od Halszki454 ♥ Elizabeth-Princessa-Charming-Legacy-Day.png|Elizabeth Legacy Day od Halszki454 ♥ ' 'Różne' ---- Cathleen in Boots - Osobowość - altruistka, - bezinteresowna, - szybka, - zwinna, - odrobinę przebiegła, - czasami (nawet nieświadomie) wchodzi innym w słowo, co niektórych bardzo irytuje, - urocza, - miła, - przyjacielska, uwielbia poznawać nowe osoby i zawierać przyjaźnie, - waleczna, - lojalna, - trochę ciamajda, - zachowuje się jak kot - łasi się, pomrukuje, zdarza jej się skakać po stołach, drzewach, - potrzebuje cudzej uwagi i zainteresowania, - pragnie pokonywać zło i walczyć w imię miłości i sprawiedliwości, dlatego w konflikcie przeznaczeń opowiada się po stronie Szlachetnych, nocą, próbuje zwalczać przestępstwa, lecz na nic nie zdają się jej dobre chęci, ponieważ za każdym razem coś ją rozprasza lub ona sama się potyka, a jej plany zazwyczaj zostają spalone na panewce, - zdarza jej się wykorzystywać swój urok osobisty do własnych celów i załatwiać coś "na ładne oczy", to wcale nie jest nawiązanie do Kota ze Shreka. Zainteresowania 'Walka' 'Buty' Wygląd - rudo-brązowe, lekko falowane włosy z prostą grzywką zakrywającą czoło, - para kocich uszu w kolorze włosów na czubku głowy, które zazwyczaj ukrywa pod kapeluszem, - koci ogon wyrastający z kości ogonowej, - jasna, kremowa cera, - oba policzki i nos pokryte piegami, - wąskie usta, spod górnej wargi wyrastają dwa kły, - ostre paznokcie, które służą jej za pazury i mogą się wydłużać, dzięki nim nie musi używać nożyczek, - koci, mały nosek, - kocie, niebiesko-zielone oczy, które często ozdabia kreską na górnej powiece, to jej jedyny makijaż. Baśń thumb|leftKot w butach – europejska baśń ludowa, opublikowana przez Charles’a Perraulta w roku 1697 w zbiorze Bajki Babci Gąski (fr. Contes de ma Mère l'Oye). Najstarsza znana wersja tej baśni została zapisana i wydana w XVI wieku przez Giovanni Francesco Straparolę w Le piacevoli notti. Stary młynarz przed śmiercią dzieli swój majątek między trzech synów. Najmłodszy dostaje tylko kota. Dziwi się, gdy spostrzega, że kot przemawia ludzkim głosem i obiecuje, że jeśli jego życie zostanie oszczędzone, pomoże młodzieńcowi się wzbogacić. W zamian prosi o buty oraz worek. Młynarczyk jest zdziwiony i pełen niedowierzania, ale przystaje na propozycję. Kot w Butach udaje się na polowanie. Do worka łapie króliki i przepiórki, które zabiera na dwór królewski i ofiarowuje je władcy jako podarunek od swego pana. Przedstawia go jednak nie jako ubogiego chłopaka, lecz Markiza de Karabasza. Król przyjmuje podarek z radością. Wkrótce potem Kot dowiaduje się, że król i jego piękna córka będą podróżować karetą wzdłuż rzeki. Kot namawia niczego nieświadomego młynarczyka, by w tym czasie ten wziął kąpiel w rzece. Kiedy królewski orszak zbliża się, Kot ukradkiem chowa odzież młynarczyka, po czym biegnie błagać o pomoc króla: jego pan, „Markiz”, topi się w rzece. Młynarczyk zostaje „wyratowany”, a brak jego ubrania Kot tłumaczy „kradzieżą” rabusiów. Młynarczyk, odziany w piękne stroje, odjeżdża królewskim powozem. Kot w Butach wyprzedza monarszy orszak i dociera na ziemie rządzone przez potężnego i okrutnego ogra (lub olbrzyma - ten szczegół zależy od wersji baśni). Zwierzę obiecuje napotkanym wieśniakom pracującym na polach góry złota, jeśli ci będą odpowiadać, że pola należą do Markiza de Karabasza. Kiedy król i jego świta mijają ziemie, pyta każdego chłopa, do kogo należy ta kraina. Za każdym razem wieśniacy odpowiadają, że do Markiza. Król jest pod wielkim wrażeniem potęgi „Markiza”. Tymczasem Kot w Butach dociera do zamku ogra. Kłamstwami i pochlebstwami namawia go, by ten popisywał się przed nim swoimi magicznymi zdolnościami. Gdy w pewnym momencie ogr zamienia się w mysz, Kot rzuca się na niego i zjada. Gdy orszak dociera do zamku, Kot wita króla w imieniu swojego pana. Król wydaje swoją córkę za młynarczyka. Zdolności 'Zdolności' *'Koci instynkt '- *'Pazury '- *'Widzenie w ciemnościach '- *'Zwinność '- 'Słabości' *'Hydrofobia '- 'Umiejętności' *'Walka' - **'Szermierka' - **'Capoeira' - Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Rodzeństwo Dalsza rodzina 'Przyjaciele' Lydia Pendragon Sun Hi Lang Whitney McQueen 'Znajomi' Laetitia Mouserkins Pewnego wiosennego dnia, na zajęciach z gotowania, uczniowie zostali dobrani w pary, mieli za zadanie przygotować pyszny tort, Laetita wręcz skakała z radości - gotowanie to dla niej bułka z masłem, a słodkości to jej działka. Była szczęśliwa, szóstka gwarantowana, dopóki nie okazało się, że ma być w parze z Cathlynn, która kompletnie nie potrafiła gotować. Z resztą, Laetitia już przedtem była uprzedzona do początkującej muszkieterki. Nie tylko ze względu na jej pochodzenie i fakt bycia humanoidalnym kotem, dziewczyna twierdziła, że robi wokół swojej osoby zbyt dużo szumu i zdawało jej się, że na siłę chce skupiać na sobie cudzą uwagę, ponadto cała rodzina od zawsze wpajała jej, że koty to zło wcielone i młoda księżniczka powinna trzymać się od nich z daleka, ojciec mówił dziewczynie, że to szemrani kłamcy i typy spod ciemnej nazwy. Laetitia jeszcze bardziej utożsamiała kotkę z tym stwierdzeniem z powodu jej baśniowego dziedzictwa - w końcu kot w butach był przebiegłym oszustem. Zapomniała jednak, że działał w słusznej sprawie. Wszystko się zmieniło gdy doszło do pracy w ustalonych parach. Cathleen zaangażowała się jeszcze bardziej niż Laetitia, co bardzo imponowało mysiej księżniczce. Z czasem, dziewczyna zrozumiała, że nie należy oceniać innych po stwarzanych pozorach. Dzięki zapałowi kotki i nieocenionemu talentowi myszki, ich tort zgodnie z przewidywaniami Titi, otrzymał najlepszą ocenę. Desire II Von Duchess Aquanette Mermaid 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Zajęcia *Grimmnastyka *Muzyka *Trening Bohaterów *Tresura i Dbanie o Zwierzęta *Magia Natury *Debaty *Opowiadanie na 101 *Pokonywanie Smoków *Koronomatematyka *Chemioczary *Podstawy Nikczemności Szlachetna, czy Buntowniczka? thumb|leftSzlachetna - 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Po czym ją rozpoznać? #Po francuskim akcencie. #Po jej dość wysokim wzroście. # Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals thumb|left Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *Imię postaci zostało wymyślone przez Rosi ♥ *Pierwsze trzy litery jej imienia tworzą słowo cat, co z języka angielskiego oznacza kot, zaś jej nazwisko nawiązuje do Puss in Boots - czyli Kota w butach, jej ojca. *Data jej urodzin nie została wybrana przypadkowo - jest to 17 lutego, czyli Narodowy Dzień Kota. * Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria Cathlynn by Rochi.jpg|Od Rochi ♥ ---- Icy Snowflake - Osobowość Zainteresowania Wygląd Baśń thumb|left|300pxDziadek do Orzechów (inny tytuł – Dziadek do orzechów i Król Myszy, niem. Nussknacker und Mäusekönig) – opowiadanie dla dzieci autorstwa E.T.A. Hoffmanna, wydane po raz pierwszy w Berlinie w 1816 roku. Książka, utrzymana w baśniowej, fantastycznej konwencji, opowiada o przygodach małej Klary w świecie, w którym zabawki ożywają, a księciem ich królestwa zostaje tytułowy Dziadek do Orzechów. Dla czytelników francuskojęzycznych utwór ten zaadaptował i przetłumaczył Aleksander Dumas (ojciec). Francuska adaptacja stała się inspiracją dla Piotra Czajkowskiego do skomponowania baletu Dziadek do orzechów. Jest Wigilia. Siedmioletnia Klara i jej braciszek Fred czekają na świąteczne prezenty. Jak zawsze najwspanialszy dostaną od sędziego Droselmajera, zegarmistrza i wynalazcy, ich chrzestnego ojca; w tym roku jest to wspaniały zamek z poruszającymi się figurkami. Jednak dzieci wolą inne zabawki od mechanicznych cudów skonstruowanych przez sędziego, którymi nie można się tak po prostu bawić: Klara dostaje nowe lalki i śliczną sukienkę, Fred pułk ołowianych huzarów oraz konia na biegunach. Pod choinką jest jeszcze jeden prezent – dziadek do orzechów, w postaci małego człowieczka o dużej głowie i cienkich, krótkich nóżkach; włożenie do jego ust orzecha i pociągnięcie za drewniany płaszczyk powoduje rozłupanie skorupki. Figurka, mimo że brzydka, bardzo przypada do serca Klarze, jej więc zostaje oddana pod opiekę, choć do łupania orzechów mogą dziadka używać także Fred i Ludwika – najstarsza z rodzeństwa, dorosła już panna. Opieka Klary wkrótce się przydaje: za sprawą Freda, który wybiera do rozłupania duże i twarde orzechy, Dziadek do Orzechów ulega wypadkowi – jego szczęka się obluzowuje. Klara zabiera go do bawialni, do oszklonej szafy z zabawkami: na jej dolnej półce ma urządzony pokoik dla lalek. Na drugiej od dołu stacjonują żołnierze Freda, trzecią zajmują książki, na najwyższej, poza zasięgiem dzieci, spoczywają mechaniczne zabawki ojca chrzestnego. Matka pozwala Klarze zostać jeszcze chwilę i pobawić się; dziewczynka układa Dziadka do Orzechów w lalczynym łóżeczku. Nagle rozlega się hurgot wielkiego zegara ściennego; słychać wiersz o Królu Myszy. Klara spostrzega siedzącego na zegarze ojca chrzestnego i widzi tłum myszy wydostających się ze szpar podłogi i ustawiających w równe szeregi. Pojawia się i siedmiogłowy Król Myszy; na każdej z głów błyszczy korona. Przerażona Klara, cofając się, wybija łokciem szybę szafy. W szafie słychać szmery i głosy – zabawki ożyły i pod dowództwem Dziadka do Orzechów stają do walki z myszami. Początkowo siły są wyrównane, jednak po dezercji żołnierzy Freda, zaniepokojonych o stan swoich pięknych mundurów, szala zwycięstwa zaczyna się przechylać na stronę mysiego króla. Myszy już otaczają Dziadka do Orzechów, gdy zrozpaczona Klara rzuca w Króla Myszy pantoflem. Wszystko znika, a dziewczynka mdleje. Dziadek do orzechów w formie figurki żołnierza Klara budzi się w swoim pokoju; wokół krzątają się zatroskani dorośli, przekonani, że dziewczynka zemdlała z powodu zranionej szybą ręki – nikt nie wierzy w opowiadaną przez nią historię. Dziewczynka musi pozostać w łóżku przez kilka dni. Chorą odwiedza sędzia Droselmajer i nuci piosenkę o zegarach i Królu Myszy; uspokaja przestraszoną Klarę, oddając jej naprawionego Dziadka do Orzechów. Zabawce brakuje tylko pałasza, poprzednio znajdującego się u jej boku. Ojciec chrzestny rozpoczyna opowieść mającą wytłumaczyć brzydotę Dziadka do Orzechów – historię o Pirlipacie, Mysibabie i zręcznym zegarmistrzu. Pirlipata była księżniczką, piękną od chwili urodzenia; zachwycał się nią cały dwór, zastanawiający niepokój wykazywała tylko jej matka, królowa. Kazała, by przez cały czas dziecko otaczały niańki, każda w towarzystwie kota. Okazało się, że przyczyną jest klątwa rzucona przez Mysibabę, królową pałacowych myszy, które król – zdenerwowany zjedzeniem słoniny do kiełbas – kazał złapać do pułapek (skonstruowanych przez nadwornego zegarmistrza, Krystiana Eliasza Droselmajera – noszącego takie same imiona i nazwisko jak sędzia) i pozabijać. Środki ostrożności nie pomogły, Mysibabie udało się dostać do księżniczki i zamienić ją w paskudną istotę o dużej, bezkształtnej głowie i wielkich ustach, podobną do drewnianego dziadka do orzechów. Nadworny astrolog po żmudnych badaniach układów gwiazd orzekł, że jedynym lekarstwem jest zjedzenie przez Pirlipatę orzecha Krakatuka, rozłupanego przez młodzieńca, który nigdy się nie golił i nie nosił butów; musiałby on dodatkowo, po wręczeniu orzecha księżniczce, wykonać siedem kroków w tył bez żadnego potknięcia. Król nakazał astrologowi i zegarmistrzowi, pod karą śmierci, wyruszyć na poszukiwania orzecha Krakatuka. Znalezienie odpowiedniego młodzieńca nie wydawało się trudne – zdaniem królowej, wystarczy dać kilka ogłoszeń do gazet. Nadworny zegarmistrz i astrolog wyruszyli na długotrwałe poszukiwania, które przez piętnaście lat nie przyniosły rezultatu. W końcu postanowili się udać rodzinnego miasta Droselmajera – Norymbergi. Mieszkał tam kuzyn zegarmistrza – tokarz lalek, złotnik i lakiernik, Krzysztof Zachariasz Droselmajer. Nadzwyczajnym zbiegiem okoliczności był on w posiadaniu orzecha Krakatuka, a w dodatku jego syn, delikatny i zgrabny młodzieniec, wydawał się odpowiedni do odegrania przepowiedzianej roli, co potwierdziły obserwacje gwiazd. Poza tym z wielką ochotą rozgryzał on orzechy dziewczętom odwiedzającym sklep ojca. W królestwie gromadzili się młodzi ludzie, skuszeni obietnicą ręki księżniczki i następstwa tronu, jednak żadnemu nie udało się rozgryźć twardego orzecha. Tylko młody Droselmajer nie miał z tym najmniejszych kłopotów – Pirlipacie została przywrócona anielska uroda. Niestety, przy ostatnim kroku młodzieńca ze szpary w podłodze wyskoczyła Mysibaba – syn lalkarza potknął się i zmienił w równie jak do niedawna księżniczka paskudną istotę, z ogromną głową i wybałuszonymi oczami. Mysibaba przypłaciła swój czyn życiem, przydeptana pantoflem, ale w ostatnich słowach zapowiedziała zemstę, której miał dokonać jej syn, Mysi Król. Oczywiście o ślubie nie było mowy; Pirlipata nie chciała słyszeć o takim narzeczonym. Astrologowi udało się wyczytać w gwiazdach, że młody Droselmajer zostanie jednak księciem, a nawet królem, ale swą właściwą postać będzie mógł odzyskać dopiero wówczas, gdy zabije siedmiogłowego syna Mysibaby i gdy, mimo jego brzydoty, pokocha go jakaś dama. Drewniany dziadek do orzechów w czapce górnika Klara rozmyśla nad opowieścią chrzestnego ojca i niewdzięcznością księżniczki; przychodzi jej do głowy, że jej Dziadek do Orzechów, dowodzący jak książę armią lalek, jest tym miłym skrzywdzonym młodzieńcem. Przy najbliższej okazji wypytuje chrzestnego ojca, dlaczego nie chce pomóc swemu siostrzeńcowi, sędzia jednak odmawia wyjaśnień. Jest noc; śpiącą Klarę budzą jakieś świsty i piski. To Król Myszy, żądający oddania mu wszystkich cukierków, bo inaczej zagryzie Dziadka do Orzechów. Dziewczynka spełnia żądanie mysiego króla, jednak to nie koniec – następnej nocy pada rozkaz oddania figurek z cukru. Zniszczenia słodyczy budzą niepokój rodziców, przekonanych, że w szafie z zabawkami grasują myszy; ojciec chrzestny zastawia skonstruowaną przez siebie pułapkę. Ta jednak zawodzi; Król Myszy żąda książek i sukienek Klary. Rankiem zrozpaczona dziewczynka, czując, że to nie koniec szantażu, idzie do szafy z zabawkami i zwierza się ze swoich trosk Dziadkowi do Orzechów. Mimo że od chwili uświadomienia sobie, kim jest naprawdę jej zabawka, unikała dotykania figurki, tym razem, widząc plamę krwi na jej szyi, ściera ją chusteczką. Pod wypływem tego dotyku Dziadek ożywa na tyle, by wyszeptać kilka słów wdzięczności i prośbę o dostarczenie mu broni – z resztą poradzi sobie sam. Wieczorem Klara opowiada o wszystkim bratu. Fred oddaje Dziadkowi pałasz jednego ze swoich oficerów, wyraża też zdecydowaną dezaprobatę wobec niegodnego munduru zachowania, jakiego ołowiani żołnierze dopuścili się w bitwie. Scenografia do baletu Dziadek do orzechów, ok. 1892 Tej nocy Klara nie może zmrużyć oka, w dodatku z bawialni dochodzą niezwykłe hałasy. Wreszcie pojawia się Dziadek do Orzechów i z ogromną wdzięcznością, przyklękając, ofiarowuje jej siedem koron Króla Myszy – dowód zwycięstwa. Prosi też dziewczynkę, by zechciała pójść z nim, gdyż chce jej pokazać kraj, którym włada. Przez szafę ubraniową wyruszają do niezwykłej krainy, gdzie budynki są zbudowane z najlepszych słodyczy, w rzekach płynie lemoniada, miód i inne słodkie napoje, a mieszkańcami są prześliczne figurki i lalki. Klara jest wszystkim zachwycona, a Dziadek na każdym kroku wychwala jej dobroć, odwagę i urodę. Sławią ją też mieszkańcy cudownej krainy, wiwatując na jej cześć. W końcu dziewczynkę otula mgła i wszystkie dziwy znikają z jej oczu... Klara budzi się w swoim łóżeczku; opowiada matce, co zaszło, ta jednak traktuje tę historię jako piękny sen. Nie pomaga nawet pokazanie koron Króla Myszy; rodzice bardzo poważnie dopytują się, skąd je wzięła. Z opresji wybawia ją ojciec chrzestny, tłumacząc, że to dawny podarunek od niego. Mimo nalegań dziewczynki nie chce jednak potwierdzić jej opowieści, ani też przyznać się do pokrewieństwa z Dziadkiem do Orzechów. W jej słowa przestaje wierzyć nawet Fred. Wobec surowego zakazu rodziców Klara nie śmie opowiadać o swoich przygodach – pozostaje jej tylko możliwość rozmyślania o nich. Pewnego razu, rozmarzona, spogląda na Dziadka do Orzechów i w obecności ojca chrzestnego mówi w głos, że na miejscu księżniczki Pirlipaty nie wzgardziłaby kimś, kto tyle dla niej poświęcił – nawet, gdyby przestał być przystojnym młodzieńcem. W pokoju powstaje takie zamieszanie i hałas, że dziewczynka mdleje. Ocknąwszy się, widzi ojca chrzestnego trzymającego za rękę pięknego, zgrabnego chłopca, a matka tłumaczy jej, że to przybyły z wizytą siostrzeniec sędziego Droselmajera. Gdy dzieci zostają same, młody Droselmajer klęka przed nią i prosi o jej rękę, wyjaśniając, że to on był Dziadkiem do Orzechów i dzięki niej został wyzwolony ze złego czaru. Klara przyjmuje oświadczyny, a po latach zostaje królową krainy pełnej „najpiękniejszych i najcudowniejszych rzeczy, które się widzi, jeśli się patrzeć umie”. Zdolności 'Zdolności' 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Rodzeństwo Dalsza rodzina 'Przyjaciele' Sweetie Plum Fairy Clarissa Stahlbaum 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Zajęcia Szlachetna, czy Buntowniczka? 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria ---- Clarissa Stahlbaum - córka Klary/Marii Stahlbaum z "Dziadka do Orzechów", już trochę mniej by była zafascynowana tańcem i słodyczami, bardziej jarałaby się różnego rodzaju imprezami okolicznościowymi, typu Boże Narodzenie i ciekawostkami związanymi z obchodzeniem ów świąt w innych krajach, nie lubiłaby Sable ze względu na to, że rywalizowałyby ze sobą w kwestii organizowania przyjęć. Ta z tych fanatycznych Royalsów, bardzo szanuje tradycje rodzinne, nieco opryskliwa i zrzędliwa, ale dla przyjaciół zdołałaby poświęcić wszystko, dlatego tak bardzo się oburzyła na wieść, że syn dziadka do orzechów kocha Laetitię, a nie ją. Perfekcjonistka, uwielbia robótki ręczne, uwielbia robić łańcuchy z żurawiny i popcornu i inne takie rzeczy, lubi błyskotki, brokat, no... uzdolniona plastycznie, ale nie w kierunku rysunek, a raczej prace przestrzenne, wyklejanie, wycinanie, te sprawy. Napisałam, że mniej jarałaby się słodyczami - a i owszem, mniej interesowałaby się ich wyrobem, lecz bardzo by je lubiła Osobowość Zainteresowania Wygląd Baśń thumb|left|300pxDziadek do Orzechów (inny tytuł – Dziadek do orzechów i Król Myszy, niem. Nussknacker und Mäusekönig) – opowiadanie dla dzieci autorstwa E.T.A. Hoffmanna, wydane po raz pierwszy w Berlinie w 1816 roku. Książka, utrzymana w baśniowej, fantastycznej konwencji, opowiada o przygodach małej Klary w świecie, w którym zabawki ożywają, a księciem ich królestwa zostaje tytułowy Dziadek do Orzechów. Dla czytelników francuskojęzycznych utwór ten zaadaptował i przetłumaczył Aleksander Dumas (ojciec). Francuska adaptacja stała się inspiracją dla Piotra Czajkowskiego do skomponowania baletu Dziadek do orzechów. Jest Wigilia. Siedmioletnia Klara i jej braciszek Fred czekają na świąteczne prezenty. Jak zawsze najwspanialszy dostaną od sędziego Droselmajera, zegarmistrza i wynalazcy, ich chrzestnego ojca; w tym roku jest to wspaniały zamek z poruszającymi się figurkami. Jednak dzieci wolą inne zabawki od mechanicznych cudów skonstruowanych przez sędziego, którymi nie można się tak po prostu bawić: Klara dostaje nowe lalki i śliczną sukienkę, Fred pułk ołowianych huzarów oraz konia na biegunach. Pod choinką jest jeszcze jeden prezent – dziadek do orzechów, w postaci małego człowieczka o dużej głowie i cienkich, krótkich nóżkach; włożenie do jego ust orzecha i pociągnięcie za drewniany płaszczyk powoduje rozłupanie skorupki. Figurka, mimo że brzydka, bardzo przypada do serca Klarze, jej więc zostaje oddana pod opiekę, choć do łupania orzechów mogą dziadka używać także Fred i Ludwika – najstarsza z rodzeństwa, dorosła już panna. Opieka Klary wkrótce się przydaje: za sprawą Freda, który wybiera do rozłupania duże i twarde orzechy, Dziadek do Orzechów ulega wypadkowi – jego szczęka się obluzowuje. Klara zabiera go do bawialni, do oszklonej szafy z zabawkami: na jej dolnej półce ma urządzony pokoik dla lalek. Na drugiej od dołu stacjonują żołnierze Freda, trzecią zajmują książki, na najwyższej, poza zasięgiem dzieci, spoczywają mechaniczne zabawki ojca chrzestnego. Matka pozwala Klarze zostać jeszcze chwilę i pobawić się; dziewczynka układa Dziadka do Orzechów w lalczynym łóżeczku. Nagle rozlega się hurgot wielkiego zegara ściennego; słychać wiersz o Królu Myszy. Klara spostrzega siedzącego na zegarze ojca chrzestnego i widzi tłum myszy wydostających się ze szpar podłogi i ustawiających w równe szeregi. Pojawia się i siedmiogłowy Król Myszy; na każdej z głów błyszczy korona. Przerażona Klara, cofając się, wybija łokciem szybę szafy. W szafie słychać szmery i głosy – zabawki ożyły i pod dowództwem Dziadka do Orzechów stają do walki z myszami. Początkowo siły są wyrównane, jednak po dezercji żołnierzy Freda, zaniepokojonych o stan swoich pięknych mundurów, szala zwycięstwa zaczyna się przechylać na stronę mysiego króla. Myszy już otaczają Dziadka do Orzechów, gdy zrozpaczona Klara rzuca w Króla Myszy pantoflem. Wszystko znika, a dziewczynka mdleje. Dziadek do orzechów w formie figurki żołnierza Klara budzi się w swoim pokoju; wokół krzątają się zatroskani dorośli, przekonani, że dziewczynka zemdlała z powodu zranionej szybą ręki – nikt nie wierzy w opowiadaną przez nią historię. Dziewczynka musi pozostać w łóżku przez kilka dni. Chorą odwiedza sędzia Droselmajer i nuci piosenkę o zegarach i Królu Myszy; uspokaja przestraszoną Klarę, oddając jej naprawionego Dziadka do Orzechów. Zabawce brakuje tylko pałasza, poprzednio znajdującego się u jej boku. Ojciec chrzestny rozpoczyna opowieść mającą wytłumaczyć brzydotę Dziadka do Orzechów – historię o Pirlipacie, Mysibabie i zręcznym zegarmistrzu. Pirlipata była księżniczką, piękną od chwili urodzenia; zachwycał się nią cały dwór, zastanawiający niepokój wykazywała tylko jej matka, królowa. Kazała, by przez cały czas dziecko otaczały niańki, każda w towarzystwie kota. Okazało się, że przyczyną jest klątwa rzucona przez Mysibabę, królową pałacowych myszy, które król – zdenerwowany zjedzeniem słoniny do kiełbas – kazał złapać do pułapek (skonstruowanych przez nadwornego zegarmistrza, Krystiana Eliasza Droselmajera – noszącego takie same imiona i nazwisko jak sędzia) i pozabijać. Środki ostrożności nie pomogły, Mysibabie udało się dostać do księżniczki i zamienić ją w paskudną istotę o dużej, bezkształtnej głowie i wielkich ustach, podobną do drewnianego dziadka do orzechów. Nadworny astrolog po żmudnych badaniach układów gwiazd orzekł, że jedynym lekarstwem jest zjedzenie przez Pirlipatę orzecha Krakatuka, rozłupanego przez młodzieńca, który nigdy się nie golił i nie nosił butów; musiałby on dodatkowo, po wręczeniu orzecha księżniczce, wykonać siedem kroków w tył bez żadnego potknięcia. Król nakazał astrologowi i zegarmistrzowi, pod karą śmierci, wyruszyć na poszukiwania orzecha Krakatuka. Znalezienie odpowiedniego młodzieńca nie wydawało się trudne – zdaniem królowej, wystarczy dać kilka ogłoszeń do gazet. Nadworny zegarmistrz i astrolog wyruszyli na długotrwałe poszukiwania, które przez piętnaście lat nie przyniosły rezultatu. W końcu postanowili się udać rodzinnego miasta Droselmajera – Norymbergi. Mieszkał tam kuzyn zegarmistrza – tokarz lalek, złotnik i lakiernik, Krzysztof Zachariasz Droselmajer. Nadzwyczajnym zbiegiem okoliczności był on w posiadaniu orzecha Krakatuka, a w dodatku jego syn, delikatny i zgrabny młodzieniec, wydawał się odpowiedni do odegrania przepowiedzianej roli, co potwierdziły obserwacje gwiazd. Poza tym z wielką ochotą rozgryzał on orzechy dziewczętom odwiedzającym sklep ojca. W królestwie gromadzili się młodzi ludzie, skuszeni obietnicą ręki księżniczki i następstwa tronu, jednak żadnemu nie udało się rozgryźć twardego orzecha. Tylko młody Droselmajer nie miał z tym najmniejszych kłopotów – Pirlipacie została przywrócona anielska uroda. Niestety, przy ostatnim kroku młodzieńca ze szpary w podłodze wyskoczyła Mysibaba – syn lalkarza potknął się i zmienił w równie jak do niedawna księżniczka paskudną istotę, z ogromną głową i wybałuszonymi oczami. Mysibaba przypłaciła swój czyn życiem, przydeptana pantoflem, ale w ostatnich słowach zapowiedziała zemstę, której miał dokonać jej syn, Mysi Król. Oczywiście o ślubie nie było mowy; Pirlipata nie chciała słyszeć o takim narzeczonym. Astrologowi udało się wyczytać w gwiazdach, że młody Droselmajer zostanie jednak księciem, a nawet królem, ale swą właściwą postać będzie mógł odzyskać dopiero wówczas, gdy zabije siedmiogłowego syna Mysibaby i gdy, mimo jego brzydoty, pokocha go jakaś dama. Drewniany dziadek do orzechów w czapce górnika Klara rozmyśla nad opowieścią chrzestnego ojca i niewdzięcznością księżniczki; przychodzi jej do głowy, że jej Dziadek do Orzechów, dowodzący jak książę armią lalek, jest tym miłym skrzywdzonym młodzieńcem. Przy najbliższej okazji wypytuje chrzestnego ojca, dlaczego nie chce pomóc swemu siostrzeńcowi, sędzia jednak odmawia wyjaśnień. Jest noc; śpiącą Klarę budzą jakieś świsty i piski. To Król Myszy, żądający oddania mu wszystkich cukierków, bo inaczej zagryzie Dziadka do Orzechów. Dziewczynka spełnia żądanie mysiego króla, jednak to nie koniec – następnej nocy pada rozkaz oddania figurek z cukru. Zniszczenia słodyczy budzą niepokój rodziców, przekonanych, że w szafie z zabawkami grasują myszy; ojciec chrzestny zastawia skonstruowaną przez siebie pułapkę. Ta jednak zawodzi; Król Myszy żąda książek i sukienek Klary. Rankiem zrozpaczona dziewczynka, czując, że to nie koniec szantażu, idzie do szafy z zabawkami i zwierza się ze swoich trosk Dziadkowi do Orzechów. Mimo że od chwili uświadomienia sobie, kim jest naprawdę jej zabawka, unikała dotykania figurki, tym razem, widząc plamę krwi na jej szyi, ściera ją chusteczką. Pod wypływem tego dotyku Dziadek ożywa na tyle, by wyszeptać kilka słów wdzięczności i prośbę o dostarczenie mu broni – z resztą poradzi sobie sam. Wieczorem Klara opowiada o wszystkim bratu. Fred oddaje Dziadkowi pałasz jednego ze swoich oficerów, wyraża też zdecydowaną dezaprobatę wobec niegodnego munduru zachowania, jakiego ołowiani żołnierze dopuścili się w bitwie. Scenografia do baletu Dziadek do orzechów, ok. 1892 Tej nocy Klara nie może zmrużyć oka, w dodatku z bawialni dochodzą niezwykłe hałasy. Wreszcie pojawia się Dziadek do Orzechów i z ogromną wdzięcznością, przyklękając, ofiarowuje jej siedem koron Króla Myszy – dowód zwycięstwa. Prosi też dziewczynkę, by zechciała pójść z nim, gdyż chce jej pokazać kraj, którym włada. Przez szafę ubraniową wyruszają do niezwykłej krainy, gdzie budynki są zbudowane z najlepszych słodyczy, w rzekach płynie lemoniada, miód i inne słodkie napoje, a mieszkańcami są prześliczne figurki i lalki. Klara jest wszystkim zachwycona, a Dziadek na każdym kroku wychwala jej dobroć, odwagę i urodę. Sławią ją też mieszkańcy cudownej krainy, wiwatując na jej cześć. W końcu dziewczynkę otula mgła i wszystkie dziwy znikają z jej oczu... Klara budzi się w swoim łóżeczku; opowiada matce, co zaszło, ta jednak traktuje tę historię jako piękny sen. Nie pomaga nawet pokazanie koron Króla Myszy; rodzice bardzo poważnie dopytują się, skąd je wzięła. Z opresji wybawia ją ojciec chrzestny, tłumacząc, że to dawny podarunek od niego. Mimo nalegań dziewczynki nie chce jednak potwierdzić jej opowieści, ani też przyznać się do pokrewieństwa z Dziadkiem do Orzechów. W jej słowa przestaje wierzyć nawet Fred. Wobec surowego zakazu rodziców Klara nie śmie opowiadać o swoich przygodach – pozostaje jej tylko możliwość rozmyślania o nich. Pewnego razu, rozmarzona, spogląda na Dziadka do Orzechów i w obecności ojca chrzestnego mówi w głos, że na miejscu księżniczki Pirlipaty nie wzgardziłaby kimś, kto tyle dla niej poświęcił – nawet, gdyby przestał być przystojnym młodzieńcem. W pokoju powstaje takie zamieszanie i hałas, że dziewczynka mdleje. Ocknąwszy się, widzi ojca chrzestnego trzymającego za rękę pięknego, zgrabnego chłopca, a matka tłumaczy jej, że to przybyły z wizytą siostrzeniec sędziego Droselmajera. Gdy dzieci zostają same, młody Droselmajer klęka przed nią i prosi o jej rękę, wyjaśniając, że to on był Dziadkiem do Orzechów i dzięki niej został wyzwolony ze złego czaru. Klara przyjmuje oświadczyny, a po latach zostaje królową krainy pełnej „najpiękniejszych i najcudowniejszych rzeczy, które się widzi, jeśli się patrzeć umie”. Zdolności 'Zdolności' 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Clarissa jest córką Klary Stahlbaum z baśni Dziadek do Orzechów. Dziewczyna ma z matką znakomite relacje. Porozumiewają się za pomocą magicznego lustra, które wisi w pokoju Clarissy. Dziewczynie wydaje się, że matka aż nazbyt przejmuje się jej popularnością i powabem wśród uczniów. Stale śledzi ranking popularności swojej córki i odnotowuje każdy procent. Mimo to, matka dziewczyny nie jest surowa w stosunku do Clarissy. Często zwraca się do niej pieszczotliwie, np. "Candy", "Sugar", "Jelly" lub "Chocolate". Klara ofiarowała córce z okazji Dnia Dziedzictwa magicznego dziadka do orzechów. Na co dzień, Klara jest szefową wielkiej korporacji związanej z produkcją perfum o zapachu słodyczy. Clarissa od dzieciństwa fascynowała praca swojej matki i w przyszłości chce być taka jak ona. Za to ojciec Clarissy dawno wyjechał na delegację w związku z królewskimi zobowiązaniami. Podczas jego nieobecności, matka dziewczyny sprawuje rolę władcy w Krainie Słodyczy. Jeszcze przed delegacją ofiarował myszy swojej córki koronę Króla Myszy, by mógł przemawiać ludzkim głosem i porozumiewać się ze swoją właścicielką, w zamian za dobrą opiekę nad Clarissą pod jego nieobecność. Rodzeństwo Dalsza rodzina 'Przyjaciele' Sweetie Plum Fairy Icy Snowflake 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' Laetitia Mouserkins 'Zwierzak' Clarissa od paru lat jest dumną właścicielką myszki imieniem Nut. Dziewczyna znalazła go pod swoim łóżkiem i otoczyła opieką. Jednakże denerwuje ją jego tendencja do nadgryzania wszystkiego wokół i wciąż próbuje mu wpoić trochę savoir-vivre'u. Natomiast korona Nuta to korona Króla Myszy. Dał mu ją ojciec Clarissy by mogli się porozumiewać. Dzięki niej Nut mówi ludzkim głosem. Zajęcia Szlachetna, czy Buntowniczka? thumb|leftSzlachetna - 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria Clarissa.jpg|Od Rochi ♥ C wtwl.jpg|Od Rochi ♥ C thc.jpg|Od Rochi ♥ Nut.jpg|Od Rochi ♥ Clarisse by Amity.Gala.jpg ---- Jawahir Aldijal - córka głównego antagonisty, doradcy sułtana z baśni "Aladyn". Dziewczyna lubująca się w czernii, czarnym humorze oraz wszelkich "dziwnych" rzeczach. Gothka chociaż kreacje zazwyczaj przełamuje jakimś akcentem charakterystycznym dla starożytnej arabii (np. Turban). Nie jest brana za zło wcielone, ale z powodu swojeho upodobania do "mrocznych" i mało dziewczęcych klimatów, omijana szerokim łukiem. Zazwyczaj trzyma się jedynie ze swoim zwierzątkiem - boa imieniem ?. Lubi straszyć innych mocami oraz wężem, a Ci którzy próbowali się z niej naśmiewać, teraz po prostu się jej obawiają. Interesuje się językami, ma zadatki na bycie poliglotką. Bardzo lubi także jazdę konną i sama od dłuższego czasu zbiera na własnego konia arabskiego. Postać adoptowana od Rosi ♥ Osobowość Zainteresowania 'Jazda konna' 'Podróże' 'Języki' Wygląd Baśń thumb|leftAladyn (oryginalna pisownia علاء الدين Ala ad-Din – „wyniosły w wierze”) – bohater jednej z opowieści Księgi tysiąca i jednej nocy, który staje się właścicielem zaczarowanej lampy, zamieszkiwanej przez potężnego, spełniającego życzenia dżinna. Akcja opowiadania toczy się w bliżej nieokreślonym mieście chińskiego cesarstwa, jednak opisane w Księdze realia wskazują, że w rzeczywistości jest to jakiś kraj muzułmański. Główny bohater, Aladyn, jest młodym synem krawca, którym po śmierci ojca zajmowała się matka. Pewnego dnia odwiedził go nieznajomy cudzoziemiec z zachodniej Afryki, który podał się za brata zmarłego ojca. Choć ani Aladyn, ani jego matka nie wiedzieli nic o jego istnieniu, to jednak uwierzyli, że jest on wujkiem Aladyna. Tak naprawdę nieznajomy ten był to zły czarnoksiężnik, który pragnął wykorzystać Aladyna do swoich celów. Czarnoksiężnik dowiedział się dawno temu o istnieniu magicznej lampy oliwnej. Odkrył też, że na całym świecie tylko jedna osoba – Aladyn – może ją zabrać z jaskini, w której jest ukryta. Planował zamordować Aladyna, gdy tylko otrzyma lampę. Czarownik podstępem zaprowadził Aladyna na skraj magicznej jaskini, wciąż udając jego wujka. Kazał mu wejść do środka i przynieść lampę oliwną. Na drogę dał mu magiczny pierścień – jako amulet do ochrony. Okazało się, ze wewnątrz jaskini znajduje się ogród, gdzie zamiast owoców na drzewach rosną klejnoty. W środku ogrodu znajdowała się lampa. Kiedy Aladyn wracał z lampą, czarownik chciał od razu ją dostać, nie zważając na to, że Aladyn nie mógł mu jej podać, gdyż miał zajęte ręce podczas wspinaczki na górę. Wówczas wściekły czarownik zepchnął Aladyna na dół. W tym samym czasie marmurowa płyta jaskini zapadła się. Czarownik sądząc, że Aladyn nie żyje, a lampa i pierścień są stracone, wściekły wyjechał z miasta i powrócił do swojej ojczyzny w zachodniej Afryce. Tymczasem Aladyn przeżył i siedział przerażony w ciemności, zrozumiawszy, że rzekomy wujek zostawił go zasypanego w podziemiu na pewną śmierć. Wtedy niechcący potarł pierścień otrzymany od czarownika. Wówczas zjawił się przed nim dżinn, który oświadczył że jest sługą posiadacza pierścienia i czeka na jego rozkazy. Aladyn zażyczył sobie, by dżinn wyniósł go na powierzchnię. Kiedy wrócił do domu, opowiedział matce, co się stało. Parę dni później przypadkowo potarł lampę, którą przyniósł z jaskini. Wtedy pojawił się dżinn, podobny do tego, który wyszedł z pierścienia, i oświadczył, że jest sługą posiadacza lampy i czeka na jego rozkazy. Od tej pory ubogi do tej pory Aladyn stał się człowiekiem zamożnym, gdyż wszystkie jego potrzeby spełniał dżinn z lampy. Wtedy zakochał się w pięknej córce władcy Chin (w Księdze nazywanego sułtanem), imieniem Badr-el-Badur. Podjął starania o jej rękę, ofiarowując sułtanowi bogate i kosztowne dary, które stworzył dla niego dżinn z lampy. Dżinn zbudował też dla niego luksusowy pałac, dzięki czemu Aladyn wystąpił przed sułtanem jako człowiek zamożny. Księżniczka Badr-el-Badur była w tym czasie zaręczona z synem wielkiego wezyra, jednak Aladynowi dzięki pomocy dżinna udało się zniechęcić syna wezyra do tego małżeństwa. Wkrótce odbył się wielki ślub, a Aladyn został oficjalnie mężem księżniczki i następcą tronu. Księżniczka bardzo pokochała męża, który spełniał każdą jej zachciankę. Aladyna pokochał też naród, gdyż okazał się on bardzo wspaniałomyślny i hojny dla ubogich, którym rozdawał złoto i klejnoty na ulicy. Wieści o bogactwie i hojności następcy trony szybko się rozniosły. Dotarły one do czarownika, który zrozumiał, ze Aladyn żyje i korzysta z magicznej lampy. Przyjechał więc z powrotem do Chin w przebraniu kupca. Kiedy Aladyn przebywał na polowaniu, czarownik podszedł pod jego pałac i udawał, że wymienia stare lampy na nowe. Księżniczka Badr-el-Badur, zaintrygowana dziwnym kupcem, oddała mu lampę Aladyna, nie wiedząc, że to jej mąż zawdzięcza swoją moc i bogactwo. Wtedy czarownik wywołał dżinna i zażądał, by przeniósł pałac wraz z księżniczką do jego ojczyzny w zachodniej Afryce. Pragnął poślubić Badr-el-Badur, w której zakochał się, gdy tylko ją zobaczył. Kiedy Aladyn wrócił z polowania, został aresztowany z rozkazu sułtana, który obwiniał go, iż przez jego czary księżniczka zaginęła. Chciał go skazać na śmierć, ale kochająca Aladyna ludność kraju wszczęła zamieszki w jego obronie. Wówczas Aladyn otrzymał 40 dni na znalezienia księżniczki, dopiero jeśli po 40 dniach jej nie znajdzie – miał być ścięty. Aladyn ruszył na poszukiwania. Wtedy przypomniał sobie o magicznym pierścieniu. Wywołał więc drugiego dżinna i od niego dowiedział się, co się stało. Dżinn nie miał mocy, by sprowadzić pałac i księżniczkę z powrotem, ale przeniósł Aladyna do zachodniej Afryki. Aladyn odnalazł swój pałac i nocą wszedł niepostrzeżenie do środka. Odnalazł tam swoją żonę, która bardzo się ucieszyła, że mąż przybył jej na pomoc. Następnej nocy Aladyn ukrył się w pałacu, a księżniczka spiła czarownika winem. Wtedy Aladyn wyszedł z ukrycia, zabił złego czarownika i odzyskał lampę. Z pomocą dżinna z lampy Aladyn i księżniczka przenieśli pałac z powrotem do Chin. Sułtan był szczęśliwy, że odzyskał córkę i przeprosił Aladyna za to, ze chciał go skazać na śmierć. Aladyn i Badr-el-Badur żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Zdolności 'Zdolności' 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Rodzeństwo Dalsza rodzina 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Zajęcia Szlachetna, czy Buntowniczka? thumb|leftBuntowniczka - 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *Imię Jawahir w języku arabskim oznacza kryształy, zaś jej nazwisko oznacza mag. Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria Pani Jafar Basic projekt msp.jpg Jawahir moodboard by A.G.jpg CórkaczarownikawizjaRochi.jpg|Od Rochi ♥ ---- ... - córka Mleczarki z baśni o tej samej nazwie. Uwielbia gotować, to jej główna pasja, zwłaszcza ciasta. Jej zwierzakiem jest mała krówka. Osobowość - stanowcza, - lojalna, - zazwyczaj wytrwała w dążeniu do celu, lecz często miewa słomiany zapał, - za dużo od siebie wymaga, - ambitna, - często stawia sobie za wysoką poprzeczką, - perfekcjonistka, - chce być coraz lepsza w tym co robi, - zdarza jej się bujać w obłokach i myśleć o niebieskich migdałach, - roztrzepana, - lekkoduch, - domatorka, nie lubi głośnych i tłocznych imprez, - ma trudności z zawieraniem znajomości, sama jest sceptycznie nastawiona do nowo poznanych osób i mało komu powierza zaufanie, - prosta, wiejska dziewczyna, - jest zwolenniczką tradycyjnych rozwiązań, - nie boi się ubrudzić sobie rąk, - pracowita. Zainteresowania 'Gotowanie' 'Gospodarstwo domowe' 'Robótki ręczne' Wygląd Baśń Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Rodzeństwo Dalsza rodzina 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Zajęcia *Debaty *Uczniowska Rada Królewska *Magia natury *Tresura i dbanie o zwierzęta *Historia Wielkich Opowieści *Koronomatematyka *Czargotowanie *Chemioczary *Prace stolarskie *Sztuka i rękodzieło artystyczne *Muzyka *Chór *Grimmnastyka Szlachetna, czy Buntowniczka? thumb|leftSzlachetna - 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria 'Zapowiedzi:' *Renesmee Gringoire - córka Esmeraldy kocha tańczyć, każdy styl tańca, zwłaszcza taniec brzucha, cyganka, uwodzicielka, lekko tajemnicza, trochę na uboczu, nie miała łatwego życia i jako nastolatka musiała zarabiać na siebie, kolorowy ptak, uwielbia kolorowe ubrania, brzdękającą biżuterię, no... sroka... lubi wszystko co się świeci, była szykanowana jako dziecko ze względu na kolor skóry, wieczna singielka, zarzeka się, że nie chce mieć nikogo na stałe, no i tańca nauczyła ją matka, o i jako ciekawostka powiem, że uwielbia orzeszki makadamia. Nie stroni od walki, potrafi się obronić, feministka, nie czeka na księcia na białym rumaku. Interesuje się biżuterią, tańcem oraz śpiewem. Imię zawdzięcza niezastąpionej Rochi mouscedes <3 załóżmy, że Scholastique jest wiecznie zabiegana/ucieka przed Frollem/śpieszy jej się gdzieś iiii często zdarza jej się gubić ręcznie wykonaną przez nią biżuterię, jakoś niefortunnie wypada jej z torby, a że cyganie kradną (nienawidzę ego stereotypu, powiedzmy, że to przypadek) córka Esmeraldy przywłaszczyła sobie naszyjnik wykonany przez nią, bo bardzo jej się spodobał i nigdy wcześniej takiego nie widziała, sytuacja powtarzała się jeszcze parę razy, iza każdym razem Schola gubiła jakiś pierścionek, kolczyk, czy bransoletkę, która finalnie trafiała do córki Esmeraldy. Ta zaś, koniecznie chciała poznać twórcę tych cudów, i przy okazji, oddać to co zabrała. Schola pewnego razu zorientowała się, że nie ma większości swojej biżuterii, postanowiła odszukać złodzieja, rozsypując po drodze drobne koraliki, które miał zebrać rzekomy złodziej i na końcu drogi ją spotkać. Córka Esmeraldy oczywiście wszystkie zebrała, Schola była w szoku, tym bardziej, że córka Esmeraldy oddała wszystkie zebrane przez siebie przedmioty Schola ją przytula i no i zaprzyjaźniają się Scholastique uczy ją wyrabiania biżuterii, a córka Esmeraldy uczy ją tańca i asertywności (???) *córka Afrodyty - sławna, pyszna, bogata, wredna, w domu źle się dzieje, matka puszcza się z Aresem (to akurat jest nawiązaniem do mitologii), ojciec alkoholik, wszystko to odbija się na jej zachowaniu w szkole, jest obiektem drwin, udaje, że się tym nie przejmuje, córeczka mamusi i jej oczko w głowie, wielokrotnie brała udział w konkursach miss, wszyscy uważają ją za głupią blondynkę, a ma wielkie ambicje i wysokie IQ, jej pasją jest miłość, cielesna jak i duchowa, a także szeroko pojęta sztuka, piękno i... prawo (chce zostać prawniczką), estetka, lubi wszystko co ładne i piękne, lubi otaczać się takimi rzeczami, na które zwyczajnie lubi popatrzeć, plus, uwielbia pływać (nawiązanie do tego, że Afrodyta narodziła się z morskiej piany), przebywać na plaży, etc. w jej strojach często powiela motyw muszli (a to akurat nawiązanie do obrazu Narodziny Wenus), imieniny - 15 sierpnia, urodziny - 23 września, znak zodiaku - Panna. Opowiedziała się po stronie Royalsów. *syn Afrodyty - trochę w cieniu siostry, nieśmiały, uroczy, pomocny, stanowi oparcie dla siostry, często używa kwiecistej mowy, na co lecą dziewczyny, szarmancki, a jednocześnie skryty w sobie, obiekt westchnień dla wielu dziewczyn, co nie do końca mu odpowiada, uważa to za przekleństwo i pomimo tego, że dla wielu to ideał piękna, nie afiszuje się z tym jak swoja siostra, wręcz dziwi się, że jest synem Afrodyty, bo totalnie się nim nie czuje, taki... odrzutek? Pomimo tego, że jest starszy, siostra przejęła przeznaczenie, bo dobrze wie, że jej na tym zależy, zatem, opowiedział się po stronie Rebelsów. *córka Posejdona - córka Posejdona i Amfitryty, księżniczka wód, pływaczka level expert, potrafi zmienić się w syrenę, w Pałacu Dziedzictwa otrzymała takie samo lustro jakie miała Sailor Neptune w Sailor Moon (w nawiązaniu do tego, że Neptun to rzymski odpowiednik Posejdona, a planeta, z której pochodziła Sailor Neptune nosi nazwę po rzymskim bogu mórz). Kolekcjonuje muszle, ma na ich punkcie bzika, plus... na punkcie schodów, yup, schodów, prawie całe życie spędziła pod wodą, więc schody to dla niej abstrakcja, uwielbia na nich siedzieć, zjeżdżać po nich i ślizgać się po barierkach. Jest trochę infantylna, a niektórym zdaje się, że wszystko za bardzo przeżywa, zbyt cieszy się na wieść o dobrych nowinach, a jednocześnie, bagatelizuje poważne problemy, co sprawia, że jest uznawana za niedojrzałą i dziecinną. Jej zwierzakiem jest hippokamp. Często używa perfum o zapachu morskiej bryzy i sosny (nawiązanie do tego, że sosna była świętym drzewem Posejdona). Często przywdziewa dodatki związane z muszlami, trójzębami, etc. *Luna ... - córka greckiej bogini Selene, nocny marek, potrafi do rana siedzieć na telefonie, odsypia w dzień i narzeka na bezsenność, trochę szalona, pozytywnie zakręcona. Zdarza jej się lunatykować. Ma czarne włosy z grzywką i srebrnymi, pojedynczymi pasemkami, wielki księżyc na głowie, coś jak Enchantress w Suicide Squad. Jej włosy się świecą w ciemności (tak jak u Usagi w Sailor Moon Crystal https://i.ytimg.com/vi/ftK4I3zZAhE/maxresdefault.jpg). Jest śpiochem, uwielbia spać, ale zazwyczaj robi to w dzień. Interesuje się astronomią i stara się obalać niesprawdzone nowinki na ten temat, uwielbia obserwować gwiazdy i doszukiwać się gwiazdozbiorów. Jest przesądna, wierzy w horoskopy i nałogowo je sprawdza, interesuje się również minerałami, które kolekcjonuje. Emanowałaby taką gwiezdną poświatą, tak jak Sage w Star Darlings. Haylley mogłaby Lunie układać horoskopy. często spotyka się z Babą Jagą, aby ta powróżyła jej z kuli czy coś. Ma na policzkach znamiona w kształcie księżyców, które by się świeciły (coś jak Star Butterfly). *syn Kota... - syn Kota z bajki "Lis i Kot". Z dobrego domu poeta, kwiecista mowa, małomówny, przystojny, nie daje się oszukać ani nabrać na podstępne sztuczki, outsider, pomimo tego, że jest taki cichy i skryty, Cathlynn może na nim polegać, trochę edgy, zdecydowanie się wyróżnia, potrafi dotrzymać tajemnicy, ma świadomość swojego uroku i dobrze o tym wie, że jest obiektem westchnień dla wielu dziewczyn, lecz tego nie wykorzystuje jest wierny. Sprawiedliwy, szarmancki, romantyk, jest romantyczny w stosunku do swojej lubej. *córka Lisa- córka Lisa z bajki "Lis i Kot". Przebiegła, chytra. Lubi robić psikusy, ale prawie nigdy jej to nie wychodzi, nie potrafi uczyć się na swoich błędach. Trochę alter ego Cathlynn, Lisica jej nienawidzi. Jest szaleńczo zakochana w Kocie, co jeszcze bardziej podjudza jej nienawiść w stosunku do Cath, wprawdzie, bardzo jej zazdrości, nie tylko chłopaka, ale też sukcesów w szermierce i nie tylko. Tak jak Lis w bajce - najpierw mówi jedno, a potem musi ponosić konsekwencje, tchórz, nie dotrzymuje obietnic. Lubi się chwalić, choć... nie ma czym. Introwertyk, lubi samotność i jest samotniczką, nie ma przyjaciół, może jakichś znajomych, ale w większości nikt za nią nie przepada. Nawet Calanthe i Sable ją odrzuciły, kiedy ta chciała dostać się do ich paczki. Zamknięta w sobie, nie ma niczego ciekawego do powiedzenia na swój temat, kłamliwa, po prostu.. smutna postać. Jest Royalsem, ale tylko dlatego, aby choć przez chwilę byc u boku ukochanego. *Mnemosyne Muse - córka Melpomene *Erasma Muse - córka Erato *Clever Dwarf - córka Mędrka *córka Gapcia *córka Śpioszka *córka Nieśmiałka *córka d'Artagnana *córka Mleczarki- córka Mleczarki z baśni o tej samej nazwie. Uwielbia gotować, to jej główna pasja, zwłaszcza ciasta. Jej zwierzakiem jest mała krówka. - stanowcza, - lojalna, - zazwyczaj wytrwała w dążeniu do celu, lecz często miewa słomiany zapał, - za dużo od siebie wymaga, - ambitna, - często stawia sobie za wysoką poprzeczką, - perfekcjonistka, - chce być coraz lepsza w tym co robi, - zdarza jej się bujać w obłokach i myśleć o niebieskich migdałach, - roztrzepana, - lekkoduch, - domatorka, nie lubi głośnych i tłocznych imprez, - ma trudności z zawieraniem znajomości, sama jest sceptycznie nastawiona do nowo poznanych osób i mało komu powierza zaufanie, - prosta, wiejska dziewczyna, - jest zwolenniczką tradycyjnych rozwiązań, - nie boi się ubrudzić sobie rąk, - pracowita *córka Pocahontas *syn Klaudiusza Frollo *córka syrenki z angielskiej legendy o syrence *syn Waitapallana z peruwiańskiej legendy o wielkim amaru *córka Księcia zaklętego w węża *Shimmer - syn królowej wróżek/wróżki, która zdjęła klątwę ze śpiącej królewny *córka Jednorogini *córka księżniczki Wandy *syn kapitana Febusa *syn dziadka do orzechów